Alvins Lust
by Creeply
Summary: Alvin goes out of his way to make one of his wildest (read sexiest) fantasies come true! With a little help from his wife and her sisters...
1. Chapter 1

Alvin moaned as he continued humping into the tight slit that engulfed his cock. The lovely woman above him moaned, trying to stifle the sounds, trying to stifle her pleasure. She pushed back against his cock to meet each and every one of his thrusts. Making certain to get him as deep inside of her as possible.

She didn't want him to accidentally pop out of her and risk exploding all over her wedding dress. It was a very big dress, absolutely covered in frills and lace as delicate as spider silk. It was all pooled up and crumpled around Alvin's waist, making it look as if he were wearing a tutu. But it was the only way for him to pound himself inside of her with reckless abandon. A coat room might not have been the best place to do it, but desperate horny times called for desperate horny measures. Alvin took his face out of her cleavage and began to passionately kiss her on the lips and her cheeks that were heavily smeared with make up. Blush, lipstick and a dozen other products designed to heighten her natural beauty.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Alvin began stating over and over again as he began to thrust even harder and faster into the woman. She began to hiss and pant in response, her own orgasm coming on very fast.

"I know you do. I love you too...oh GOD!" She cried out as he began to spasm inside of her, her own body clamped down and responded in kind. Each drop of semen deposited directly inside of her tight cunt. Alvin slowly pulled out his softly deflating penis and smiled lovingly at her. They kissed once more on the lips before he reached down and pulled her panties back onto her legs and slowly slide them up to cover herself.

He gave a quick little kiss to her opening with a smile.

"Bye bye now."

Alvin then helped Jeanette hop down from the table she had been sitting on.

"God that was great, fucking at my own wedding...I never thought I would do that..." Alvin smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We should probably be heading back now." Jeanette smiled and giggled before she opened the door and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She then quickly hurried out, holding up the very edge of her wedding dress so that she wouldn't ruin it.

Alvin waited a few minutes before he left the coat room, adjusting him tuxedo. He slowly strutted down the hallway until he got to the main marriage room of the hotel where the event was being hosted. He slipped in from the side so that he wouldn't be too conspicuous. He walked to the main table and sat down next to his wife.

Brittany smiled at him and took his hand in one of hers. Alvin gave her a kiss on the neck and got a mouthful of her intoxicating perfume. Jeanette and Simon were sharing their fourth or fifth kiss since they had finally been declared man and wife. It was a very cute scene, with Jeanette smiling lovingly at Simon, both of their faces flushed. His from pure happiness and hers from getting a good screwing.

Alvin felt a hand on his upper thigh, and then felt it moving slowly upwards to cup his cock and balls and give it an affectionate squeeze. Alvin looked over at Eleanor from the corner of his eyes and gave her a jaunty wink. She smiled in response. If his balls felt a little less full than usual that she wasn't making any move that she noticed.

A bit of an explanation is in order. Alvin is currently married to Brittany Miller, but he is very selfish. Not only that he expects to get the very best of everything, and if he can swing it that he is willing to risk getting everything. _EVERYTHING._ So one day when he suddenly realized he was in love with Brittany he decided to do something about it. And well things got out of hand, and he found himself secretly dating and making love to all three sisters. Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller.

Now that shouldn't be that big of a problem right? Just explain how horrible a mistake it was and try to get things to function normally right? Wrong.

Alvin doesn't do normal, or mediocre, or half measures; Alvin makes big sticky mistakes and has to live with them. And in this case that is keeping a bunch of simultaneous affairs completely secret. As he is not just screwing Eleanor Miller, Jeanette Miller and Brittany Miller with none of them noticing, Jeanette and Eleanor have just recently married his younger brothers. Eleanor to Theodore and Jeanette to Simon. This of course has not stopped Alvin from flirting with, kissing, taking out for secret dates and most of all making love with the others.

Alvin had almost made his life into a piece of art, juggling the three women, his job and social life without anyone possibly catching on. He planned on doing so for the foreseeable future.

That is until he found a pregnancy test in the trash at his house.

Alvin had never though about it before but now he could not get it out of his mind. Procreation, with not just one, or two but with all three girls. The very though would make him grin. Them growing round with his children, and not a one of them knowing that he was responsible for it all. Eleanor or Jeanette would know that he had made Brittany's and their own but not the third sisters. They would expect it to be either Simon or Theodore's!

Strange? Yes. Competitive? Very. Underhanded and Sleazy? He didn't like to put any labels on things. IT was sort of like a hobby for him, see how far he could get without it blowing up in his face. He enjoyed pushing things far.

Simon was talking and giving a kiss to Jeanette's hand. Alvin wondered if he tasted her sweat, or if Simon tasted his older brother on his wife. Probably not. What he was really curious about was how Simon didn't just grab Jeanette and fling her onto the table, rip off all of the excess ...fluff and have her right in front of everyone.

Even through the fluffy layers Alvin had a good look at the women's curves, she was very tall and wore the height well. She had grown out of her clumsiness but was still cautious whenever she moved. As if she was walking on eggshells. Of course all of that was evident in their lovemaking. She was slow and careful, cautious as a lamb, trying to go slow and savor every flavor and feeling. The only reason that they had such a wild quicky in the coat room was because he had convinced her to let him fuck her in their, she had agreed if they did it fast and dangerous.

He had slowly talked her off of the pill, and told her he would be pulling out or using condoms. Some how he had convinced the intellectual. But she was also aware of what time of the month she was the most fertile...Alvin knew she would be a bit of a fun challenge but he could manage Jeanette.

Brittany on the other hand was almost the complete opposite of her little sister. She was wild and strong headed, a smart and proud person but she had a bit of restraint and would make certain that she never did anything that could be considered embarrassing. All of that would go out the window whenever he got her into bed, she would turn into a wild animal and they would sometimes break the furniture or clothing that they had on. Just going nuts screwing, her breasts bouncing and jiggling, him holding onto her ass to keep her on him...she was always fun.

He had been trying to ease her into the idea of kids and was pretty certain that he was almost done, it would take a bit more convincing but he would probably be able to steer her to the right place. All it would take was some reverse psychology, make her think it was her idea as opposed to his own.

Another squeeze from Eleanor took him out of his musings. She was the most athletic of the three sisters and that showed. Her core was toned, she was developing biceps and she was tight. Large breasts and a strong ass, and while she was big she was also very fit, seemingly it was impossible for her to get tired when they began fucking. IT was a workout and he had to do everything to keep up with her tireless energy. Of course it was worth it when she began to pant and explode her need and desire all over his thighs and lap.

According to her Theodore would always wear a condom, cautious to an end that one, and she didn't mind either way. Alvin was positive that he could convince the youngest sister that they would be fine if he fucked her without any protection. Of course he would need to do it on the right day to make sure that she got knocked up by him.

Sometimes he wished that they lived in a different time or place, so that he could just make them all his wives and screw the consequences. Screw the consequences as much as he screwed the three of them.

He wondered if any of his cum was dribbling out of Jeanette's cunt by now. Hopefully not, it would be embarrassing to explain that! He couldn't really tell with all of the layers that she was wearing. With Brittany he could tell everything that she was wearing and not wearing beneath her wedding dress. It had started at her armpits and stopped mid thigh, looking more like a glorified stripper dress, or a towel. She hadn't worn a bra during their wedding day.

Alvin remembered Simon's horrified look through most of the ceremony. The guy was an enormous prude sometimes. Jeanette had actually looked a little excited and turned on by it. Flushed red but with the biggest happiest smile on her face. Eleanor had been stoic faced except she licked her lips in anticipation at the wedding ceremony. As if she knew what Alvin had planned for her sisters body as soon as the two snuck away.

Alvin leaned back a little and Eleanor moved her hand away to twiddle her thumbs. Alvin was hopping to fuck her brains out very soon. It felt as if it had been too long. The two had fucked twice at her wedding. Once before she had actually gone to the ceremony and again when everyone was hanging around at the reception. Eleanor's wedding dress had been very soft and a nice in between of her two older sisters. While tight as a glove, hugging each roll of fat and thick curve it also went all the way down to her ankles and pooled outwards in some frilly lace. She look absolutely scrumptious in it. Alvin had been hard all through the actual wedding ceremony.

Alvin looked around at all of the guests, at Simon standing and giving a speech. At Jeanette smiling like the lovely little bride she was supposed to be and not the deviant she actually was. At Brittany who he expected to fuck once they got home and Eleanor who he was hoping to see with a baby belly soon.

All three girls with fat little baby bellies, all from his handiwork. It might be an insane plan. But he would be damned if it wasn't a kinky one!

 **So I do not own this series, I would appreciate it if I got a review. Sorry about how short this chapter is but I will make the others longer. Or shorter whichever I choose. Now would be a good time to explain a bit about the story. It will be kinky, and it very fetishy. I expect Alvin to more or less cuckold his brothers and impregnates the chipettes. Note that they are all adult humans in this story. Also there will be a Vegas style wedding later on and a few other things. Any ideas just PM me or put in the comments. So this is just a warning for anyone who doesn't like that sort of stuff to steer clear! But yeah, read, review, I do not own this franchise.**

 **Creeply out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own this series. Please read and review. Warning kinky stuff ahead. Now it's Eleanor's turn!**

Alvin slowly slid the car to a stop in front of Theodore and Eleanor's house. It was a small well kept little suburb with a lovely white trim, a straight picket fence and a porch on the back overlooking a backyard.

It was a few days after the wedding and the family was getting together again to have a barbecue at Theodore's. Alvin was hopping to have some time to sneak off and pork Eleanor without anyone knowing, he wanted to get his plan started after all. Knocking up the three girls...two of whom were married to his brothers...it would be a challenge but it was the natural and logical order of things after all. It went date, hold hands, kiss, screw, have kids with. Maybe pepper in a marriage or something but he didn't have the time or energy for that at the moment.

"Hey Alvie." Brittany said seductively. She slowly leaned over and began to massage his upped thigh and knee. "That was some wedding right? It really reminded me of our own, and everything that happened afterwards." She smiled wickedly and nipped at his lips. Alvin responded in time by licking at hers with a soft purr.

"Yeah I liked that night, how about once we get home we do the do?"

"Are you saying we engage in the sideways tango?"

"Hide the sausage?"

"Slide the meat?"

"Engage in the nasty?"

"Make music with our bodies is what I am saying."

Alvin chuckled and kissed her on the lips and pulled her shoulders closer to him so that her breasts lay flush against his chest.

"I think we could probably arrange something like that." The two of them got out of the car and headed up the walk, each carrying a bag of groceries for the party. It might have just been wine but they always did bring the very best.

Eleanor answered the door and her eyes lit up like a school girl at Christmas. She gave them both enormous hugs, lingering a little long with Alvin so that he could feel how hard her nipples had gotten just in anticipation of him showing up today. He smiled carnivorously to himself, he had to slide himself into that girl at least once while they were at the house. It had been way too long since he last fucked Eleanor, and he was in need of a crazy good workout. She would always make him feel a little sore afterwards, but it was a good kind of sore, the kind that made him appreciate Brittany's softer way of going about it.

Well maybe not soft...she was pretty dominant, but also very egotistical and liked getting fucked. Eleanor always made it intense enough that Brittany felt a little better in comparison.

"So we have the grill going do you two have anything you want cooked?" Eleanor asked as she helped them carry in the wine and beer.

"I was thinking maybe some zucchini? I've been craving zucchini like something crazy lately." Brittany said touching her chin thoughtfully. Eleanor grinned as she brought them out to the back porch. Alvin's siblings were already there along with Jeanette, they were all sitting around with some beer and laughing at something Theodore finished explaining to them.

"How are the coals coming along Theo?" Alvin called to his younger significantly more naive little brother. That was one of the best things about his affair, he didn't really need to worry about the two of them finding out!

Theodore was too naive to even think that his wife might not be faithful to him. Simon while significantly more suspicious was also a bit of a workaholic and used most of his energies on inventing and creating, so he had little time to wonder what his amazingly stacked wife was busy doing, or who she was busy doing.

And that was just as heavy with Theodore, he was always busy working at his restaurants that he had little time to micromanage his wife's life. It was sort of funny in a way, how these three very independent and intelligent women had become stay at home wives, especially when they were younger they wanted to do so much more. That gave Alvin the perfect time to go over to their houses and do what he liked.

Alvin was an investor and so didn't have to work often, most of his cash came from wise investments that quickly grew and he sold off to oversea accounts. He would occasionally write and sell an album every few years but he was content in his life and savings.

But all of this free time gave them chances to meet up at random places and either go on dates, or fuck. Alvin had accompanied Eleanor to many movie screenings, Jeanette to multiple art openings and Brittany to a handful of restaurants and concerts. And sometimes they would just go to a motel outside of the city and fuck for a few hours, rip the bedsheets and break the tv and in the end be absolutely spent of any cum or desires. It was a pretty good system.

And they had been doing the same basic stuff since his final year of high school when he first started dating Brittany, he had first seduced the oldest and in his mind at least very best among the and his first kiss had been in a girls bathroom stall after she dragged him there to berate him for not paying attention to her. Soon they were spending more time together.

Jeanette had been an accident afterwards. But he soon found he enjoyed spending just as much time with her as he did with Brittany. And the feeling was mutual, she had bee tutoring him in science and he had been training her so that she could pass gym class. And seeing her all red and worked up in tight shorts and her white shirt soaked through with sweat...

Their first kiss had been in a secret spot beside a pond after they had done squats. Unfortunately he was dating/porking Brittany and Jeanette had been with Simon. Neither felt like breaking up and had decided to give it some time without doing anything.

Alvin figured he had gone two thirds of the way he might as well finish it and actually began to flirt aggressively with Eleanor. They had been walking home after soccer practice and it had begun to rain. They rushed back to her house to shower after becoming soaked. Alvin hadn't even waited until she was done before popping in.

He claimed it was to conserve hot water. And that hot water helped get their blood nice and hot...their first kiss had been with both of them nice and soapy and their hands slipping over each others tight bodies and muscled chests.

He had been juggling the three of them keeping all of them relatively in the dark of his meetings with their sisters. It had been going on for years and eventually they had each married another. But that didn't stop their need to see each others bare flesh and kiss their full ripe lips.

The barbecue was a little celebration to congratulate Simon and Jeanette for finally tying the knot, the last two among the six of them. With amazingly enough Alvin and Brittany being the first and then onto Theodore and Eleanor.

The meal consisted mainly of grilled vegetables and a few hotdogs and sausages. All cooked on Theodore's large all purpose grill. There was wine and beer involved because what meal is complete without alcohol?

Alvin was crafty with it, he only drank a few sips from every glass offered him before pouring it out. Theodore wasn't as careful and had downed half of the wine bottle and was a little woozy afterwards.

The evening began to slowly creep up on the group. Eleanor stood up from the table and began gathering plates and forks. Her lime green dress swishing softly in the oncoming breeze, it cupped her perky ass perfectly. Her tits filled out the bodice nicely making her look like a lovely hourglass.

She moved inside and they could hear the faucet turn on as she began to do the dishes. Alvin looked around and grinned slyly. It was the perfect time to have some fun with Eleanor.

Simon Brittany and Jeanette were in a deep conversation about something or other, talking loud enough that they were clearly intoxicated. Theodore was drifting in and out of sleep and interjecting to the conversation now and then. They were too busy talking to even look up as Alvin stood up from the table and quietly made his way inside of the house.

Eleanor had her back to him, her hips slightly turned to one side and leaning a heavily on her left leg. Her rear actually quivering to the music issuing from the radio and humming along. Her blonde pigtail held her hair up tightly. Water splashed in the sink as she kept on cleaning up the dinner dishes. Alvin slowly snuck up behind her, his feet were not especially quiet on the floor so he knew she was expecting him.

He reached around her and cupped a big firm bouncy breast in each palm.

"That would be much faster with a dishwasher." Alvin said into her ear. She shivered joyfully in his grasp. Alvin brought his hand down slowly to her crotch and grabbed her through the layers of clothing. He was surprised but pleased to find no panties obstructing his way.

"I was waiting for you to finally show up." Eleanor replied juicily back and it was his turn to shudder in anticipation. He knew exactly where his cock would be put very soon. He hoped that she was excited about this as he was.

Alvin awkwardly kissed her as she turned her head, he kept her firmly pressed between him and the kitchen sink so that he was in charge of the situation for once. Eleanor sighed and began to suck aggressively at his lips and tongue in order to actually physically pull his mouth into her own. Alvin responded by giving little aggressive puppyish like nips to her with his front teeth.

Eleanor began to mewl happily as he kept on giving her mouth pleasure. They pulled apart with a pop, they were willing to risk a hickey forming on their lips but really who cared if it meant that they were going to feel that good?

"I want to be inside of you. Now." Alvin almost pleaded the lovely woman in front of him. She smiled and laughed a little. This was so naughty! Taboo! They were married! With their spouses just outside! One wrong move and they would get caught and get in so much trouble! It. Was. So. Delicious.

Eleanor brought her skirt up so that her ass was exposed to Alvin and gave a liberal slap to her rear to get him hot and bothered.

"Want to fuck this thing you stallion?" Alvin responded by grabbing her hips and with a bit of her help guided himself into her tight cunt, just beneath her asshole. He loved this mare of his, his big hipped mare who would soon turn into his breeding sow. If he managed to catch her by surprise tonight. He had studied her habits and conversations.

People thought he didn't pay attention but he made sure to keep everything to himself. And he was eighty percent certain that if he fucked Eleanor tonight than she would definitely get pregnant. She actually had a very similar cycle to Brittany. Who he was also intending to pork tonight. He knew that he had enough semen for both of them, he had been wise enough to eat his vitamins.

He began to thrust aggressively into the woman's cunt, slamming against her jiggling ass and causing her to give out little cries of pleasure with each consecutive slap of flesh on flesh. Alvin did not let up the entire time that they fucked. He was lost in a haze of sex, her smell, her tightness, her very being! It brought him to the very edge of sanity!

Eleanor was fairing just as well. She had slowly been shaped to accept his cock, years of being his side mistress gave her a good amount of time to fuck the ever loving brains out of her sisters husband. She had grown and developed around it, all because she had become addicted to the size, the shape of the muscle, ever since it first took her virginity she knew that she would not be able to live without it. She needed him inside of her at least once a week. And with how his hot hands roamed up and down her body, squeezing, teasing, exploring her breasts and hips and sides...

she could guess that the feeling was mutual.

The other stuff was good too, him trying her new recipes or going to the movies a few towns over or using fake names to check into motels...those were all perks to this. But she was really the most interested in how hard he could shove his cock into her red hot on fire cunt!

Alvin felt his cock begin to grow and balls tighten up. He grabbed Eleanor's arms and began to increase his already fevered efforts. Eleanor had to bite down on a dish towel in happiness as a few tears leaked from her lids. Her breasts had popped out of her sundress and were soon covered in the warm soapy water from the dishes she had been cleaning. Her large tits made the water into a crazed white water ride as they thrashed from her own orgasm.

Alvin panted and kept himself firmly planted inside of her.

"You okay?"

"I'm gonna need to change quickly. My boobs are getting my dress all wet." Alvin looked over her shoulder and saw the dampness spreading across her chest and in between her legs were some of her and his juices were pooling.

"Need a hand?"

"No, we would just end up fucking again. You should get Britt home though." Eleanor yawned in tired satisfaction as she made her way to the stairs, her breasts still covered in soap and exposed to the warm night air. Alvin blew her a kiss as she made her way upstairs. Eleanor peeled off the dress and flung it into her dirty clothes basket. She wondered if she should scoop some of Alvin's cum out of her...but nah she was just so tired all of a sudden...

Eleanor fell back first onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. Absolutely fuck tired. Her large breasts rose and fell with each breath as she slept nude as the day she was born on top of the comforter.

Brittany and Alvin drove home shortly afterwards.

However the seed had been planted and Alvin would find out in a few months that a couple of cells started dividing that night.

 **Well next is Alvin and Brittany. Please read and review and also remember that they are adult humans and that crazier things are coming in the future. Sorry if Simon or Theodore seem out of character, but hey it's a smut** **fic. what do you expect?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, so please remember to read and review. Also they are adult humans. A reminder that there is cuckolding, cheating, sex scene and impregnation, not to mention an eventual harem marriage. I love that I can write this. Sorry if this is a short chapter. Any suggestions for where this story should go or what kind of sex scene you might like to see just send me a private message or a review. Well that is enough, read on and enjoy!**

Alvin was sitting in his large bed and going through the television channels. The flatscreen was enormous, easily five feet across. Alvin sat nude in front of it watching sports before changing it to a cooking show and an animal documentary and finally the news. He couldn't stand staying on one show for too long. It got boring. Brittany was laid down next to him, in a see through pink nightie, it had a small ring of faux fur around the edges and a couple of heart shaped bra cups to keep her nice and perky to the eye.

It wasn't even the most scandalous outfit that she wore, she had actually purchased a red plastic gimp suit with the boobs and ass cut out for easy access. It was on a hanger in the back of their closet for a rainy day.

Brittany was reading a magazine and seemed to be shifting a little uncomfortably on her side. Digging her ass, hips and side boob into the feather bed mattress. She had one thing obviously on her mind, Alvin knew it, and she knew he knew, and he knew she knew that he knew. They were just not going to admit it to each other. That would be too easy.

One of the reasons that she was so turned on was that she had gotten a strong lovely smell from Alvin after he had helped her little sister with the dishes. It was like sex except a lot more intimate. And she had been turned on the entire car ride back to their house.

Another thing was that Alvin had given her some aphrodisiac's with her nightly expresso. So she was energized and horny. (Why she had a nightly expresso was anyone's guess, but she claimed it helped her sleep so who were they to judge?)

Alvin had swallowed a few of the pills himself, he was about as horny as she was. But he wanted to see who it was that would break first, he was betting good money that it would be his wife.

And then he got the idea to put on some porn. It wasn't like they didn't sometimes watch it together, it was a good bonding experience for the two of them. So he decided to put on one of their favorites. A man and a woman in cave people clothing. They were pretending to be hunting, and then the male gets a whiff of the females scent. He thens gets behind her and she quickly spins him around so that he is on his back. Then commences the actually fucking, with the two ripping off each other leopard skin underwear grunting and howling all of the time.

"MMMMMM. Our favorite film tonight huh?" Brittany said as she slid closer to her husband and leaned a hand against one of his biceps, he stiffened it in order to get her to squirm next to him.

"Of course. Isn't it a special sort of night?" Brittany smiled happily as she slowly slid over the bed and Alvin until she was sitting on top of him. Their chests squished together so that Alvin could feel her heartbeat and breasts smooshed full against his chest. They rubbed their noses and gave affectionate little pecks to the others lips. Alvin reached around and grabbed the very edge of her nighty before slipping it over her head and flinging the thin piece of silk and wool to the floor. The garment now discarded they smiled at each other equally exposed in their lovely glowing light.

Alvin grabbed her ass cheeks and gave a squeeze. His cock stirred and slowly began to push needfully against her stomach and lower pubic region. Brittany felt herself begin to sweat in anticipation. The porno had just restarted behind them with an establishing shot of the Jurassic era and a pterodactyl flying high in the bright blue fake sky.

Brittany pulled herself upwards so that she was poised above him like a striking cobra. She grinned and began to grind seductively against his crotch. Her breasts began to swell in and out with each anxious breath of air that she took. Her nipples slowly hardening and peeking out from their pink circles. Sort of like a couple of moles looking up out of the ground after a long hibernation period. That was what being without Alvin's dick was like, a long hibernation period. And the moment he was safely back inside of her she was woken up in the middle of summer. Or springtime.

Alvin slipped inside of her as easily as a buttered up snake and began to hump away at the woman above him. He felt her forcefully tighten around his cock. He knew the game that she was playing now, it was get him to cum first so that she could then complain and get him to either eat her out or do something just as good with his fingers. But he had a couple of ways to survive it. Years of experience and practice was on his side.

Then again she had fucked almost as much as Alvin so they were pretty evenly matched. Brittany wasn't going to just let him do all of the work. She began to shimmy and shake her hips in order to aggravate him even more.

Her breasts were bouncing as aggressively as she was moving on top of him, Alvin was trying to grab them and every grazing touch would cause her to groan from the slightest touch, as if he were burning a candle across her skin. She loved his hands, how strong they were and how they seemed to activate every touch sense, creating her body into one enormous pleasure pressure point.

Brittany continued to fuck and bounce, going so high that his cock was almost peeking out of her before slamming back down onto his cock and balls, one wrong move and if he slipped out then it would be snapped off by how aggressive she was flinging herself on and off of him. IT was lil riding a roller coaster of pleasure or a bucking bronco.

Brittany felt her sex start to tighten just as Alvin started to feel his cock shudder and tense up. They knew each others bodies so well that they could anticipate their climaxes, they could guess when they were close. Their bodies had grown to know when they should start to tense up or when to relax. And right now her body was telling her to clench her quivering cunt as hard as she could, just like how his sweating hips knew to launch themselves upwards as aggressively as possible, so that his cock head could tickle the very gates of her womb.

Alvin grasped her hips and launched himself inside of her just as she slapped downwards into his lap. Alvin gasped as his heat exploded inside of his wife. It was like a transfer of himself, going from him and up into her. Brittany began to howl in joy as she felt herself melt outside of her cunt and onto their bedsheets, they would need to be changed and cleaned tomorrow. She would leave it to the maid to do, it would be hot letting her know what they had done.

Brittany wondered if they would be able to talk the maid into joining them one day, Brittany was a bit of a kinky freak, and what would be kinkier than having a three way with the woman who did their dishes?

This line of thinking broke off once she felt Alvin's cum explode all along the back of her womb like a Picasso painting. Wild and white her womb was probably filled up with his swimmers. Brittany tried to remember if she was on the pill, but did it really matter at this stage in their lives?

Brittany held Alvin's hands as she slowly slid down his cock so their hips were resting together, They looked each other in the eyes and began to nuzzle each others faces and noses, giving little pecks and licks to show their devotion.

Alvin sighed in contentment. His wife was one hell of a lay. She slowly slid off of him and curled up into a ball next to him and rested her back against his side and side happily.

"God I wish that we could find out why you were so good."

"I would say practice with the best partner in the world."'

"Flirt. But true." Brittany yawned, fucking always wore her out, even more than housework or exercise. Probably because it was something that she actually enjoyed.

There was a ring from their bedside table and Alvin cautiously picked up his phone before it went on too long and disturbed Brittany, it looked as if she was just about to fall off to sleep. For some reason that always seemed to happen with whoever he was fucking, they always seemed to fall asleep heavily afterwards. He was probably just that good.

Alvin grinned as he looked at his phone and saw a message and a picture from Jeanette.

 _My place. Tomorrow night._

 _Let's get dirty._

 _Kisses!_

There was then a quick picture of a nude Jeanette smiling at the camera perkily and one handedly massaging her breasts towards the camera. Alvin grinned and leaned back putting down his phone to hide the picture. Tomorrow night that little nerds cunt was his.

Brittany shivered happily beside her husband and smiled happily. Deep within her womb the beginning to the fertilization period had begun. With one cell a mixture of a egg and sperm had split and very soon she would have some very happy news for her beloved big dicked husband.

 **Well that was hot, please read and review, again I do not own this series only this idea. Sorry that this one was a little short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the series Alvin and the chipmunks, please remember to read and review. Thanks to Munk19 for the great suggestions! Also if any of you have any ideas for what could happen next send me a PM or leave it in the reviews, I am pretty open to any ideas and I like to see what people have to say about the story! Now on to the Jeanette chapter!**

Alvin snuck carefully across the well maintained lawn. Simon and Jeanette's house was dark blue with a purple fringe along the top and painted onto the door and the shudders. The garden and lawn were well maintained from either Jeanette or Simon's efforts. On top of that they had a few lights installed to automatically turn on when you walked within a certain distance of them.

That was why Alvin was being so careful, he had memorized the best path to take in order to avoid the lights, he and Jeanette had mapped out the safest route years ago. So not a single light turned on as he approached.

He had told Brittany he had a couple of meetings to get to tonight with a financial planner and a couple of investors, since he had used the same excuse for years in order to sneak off to either Jean's or Ellie's Brittany didn't bat an eye. Alvin figured he had a few hours before he would need to head back home. He hoped that they could get some good old fashioned loving in during that time.

Alvin got to the front door and knocked quietly three times, their secret rap, he had made one up with Eleanor as well and had to be careful never to accidently use that one for Jeanette.

The door flew open almost immediately. Jeanette was standing there in four inch heels, purple lipstick, a horny smile and nothing else. Her eyes lit up the second that she saw Alvin and gave him a long hard kiss right in the doorway, unconcerned of anyone seeing them. It was the middle of the night after all, and all of the lights were off in the house. Alvin reached downwards and cupped the woman's lovely rear, pulling her closer and starting to aggressively grind against her exposed clit.

Alvin began to squeeze her cheeks together and grind the two together eliciting moans and happy chirps from the woman. She finally pulled away, her lipstick smeared across Alvin's lips and smeared on her own. Their long wet open mouthed kiss had probably lasted somewhere in the two minute range.

"Hello there you." She said as she pulled him close again by the belt to kiss him hungrily again. She reached inside of his underwear and held his slowly expanding cock in her hand, she had small dainty hands and didn't know if she would be able to close her hand around the base, she might be able to cup the tip of the angry purple head. She slipped her second hand inside of his pants and began to rub aggressively at the opening of his urethra. Alvin groaned as he felt his cock begin to painfully grow in his pants.

He almost felt in pain from it, he didn't have enough room in his pants to keep his monster in check. Alvin grabbed Jeanette's wrists and slowly guided them to his own belt buckle while he pulled his tight shirt over his head. Jeanette didn't even pause and unbuckled him and pulled his pants down where he flopped out nice and large and exposed.

Jeanette couldn't help but gasp in happy expectation. She was already excited.

"So couch? Bedroom? Shower?" Alvin asked smugly. Jeanette snapped her eyes back up from his cock and adjusted her glasses.

"I have a better idea in mind. Follow me!" She turned on her heel and instantly began to wobble on the thin backs, her arms shot out pinwheeling. Alvin reached out and grabbed her by the arms as she started to fall backwards. She looked up at him awkwardly and smiled.

"Whoops." She laughed a little bit.

"And to think that there is absolutely no alcohol in you." He planted a kiss on her forehead before setting her back onto her feet. Jeanette moved slower this time, but somehow added a little bit of a slink to her walk. Just like she saw Brittany doing whenever she wanted to flirt with Alvin without letting anyone know. She moved her hips and ass so that her buttcheeks ground together a little bit, and her legs would come down with enough thrust to give her small hard breasts the jiggles.

Alvin had to wipe some of the drool off on his arm. He followed after her dropping his shoes and socks and underwear off on the way. The cheating duo started up the stairs but Alvin was surprised to see that they were not heading towards the bedroom but instead to the office. Simon and Jeanette did a lot of work back at home, thats to be expected when one spouse is a writer/chemist and the other is an inventor/scholar. So they had an extra room converted to be used as a place to get away and work.

And right now Jeanette was seated on top of Simon's desk with her long shapely legs and spread for him exposing her tight pink cunt and lovely tight bum.

"I think I might just need a little bit of a warm up." Jeanette said saucily as Alvin sauntered on over to her, hands on his hips and his crotch sticking straight out, his cock like a flagpole sticking forwards like a homing beacon for her cunt. He got to the edge of the desk and inched closer until the very head of his cock was just kissing the folds of her vagina. He then rubbed up and down it once before dropping down to his knees in front of her. He stuck his tongue out and licked once at the very entrance of her cunt.

Just moved his tongue up and down her mound a few dozen times, nice and slowly, trying to make her feel every bump of his tongue.

"Oh god! Keep that up! You're so stimulating! You're making me feel euphoric!" Jeanette groaned out as Alvin continued to eat away at her, he slowly brought his hands up and spread the lips of her pussy so that he could begin working on her insides, start to move deeper and deeper inside of her. He began to test around until he felt her begin to shudder in joy.

He then started to focus all of his attention on that one single spot.

Jeanette began to huff in little gasps of air, her hand went down and fisted the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. Alvin began to slurp at her pink cunt, he was a bit of a loud eater. And she always made noise whenever she was being eaten out. Jeanette's ass clenched hard and she felt the wood grinding into her rear end. She smiled devilishly, she normally didn't enjoy tormenting her husband, but tonight felt like an especially naughty night. The kind of night where she would get eaten out on his desk before doing something a lot less...nice...upstanding...of the norm.

Alvin pushed her legs even further apart until it appeared as if she were doing a split, she was as tight as a drum and he felt as if he were strumming a guitar with his tongue.

Alvin ran his hands up her slim sides and counted the ribs as he tickled her a little bit, running his hands underneath her breasts and making certain that her sides were huffing in and out like a couple of bellows before he was about ready to say he was done.

He finally pulled back, his cock was aching in need and desire. He had to fuck her. He had to stick his red hot cock into her sopping wet freshly eaten out pussy. She was just on the edge of an orgasm and he doubted he would last all that long either.

"Wait a minute lover." Jeanette said as she hopped off of the table and leaned heavily on his shoulders for balance, her legs were quivering and shaking. They knew what was to come next as well as her mind did.

"I have a better place in mind for you to sheath that cock." She grinned and lead the way again, one hand firmly grasping his dick and leading him through the darkened hallway as easily if she were holding his hands.

Finally they came to the bedroom, a small desk side lamp was on, Jeanette eased open the door and Alvin nearly felt himself faint at the sight before him.

Simon was asleep on the bed, his pajama pants on yes and his glasses folded beside him. He was asleep and snoring heavily.

"What is this?" Alvin hissed out nervously. Jeanette giggled like a school girl and squeezed Alvin all the harder, but of course his long veiny cock pulsed in her hands. She could feel his heartbeat increase, either through fear or excitement she could hardly guess. Jeanette smiled knowingly before taking a deep breath and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"HEY SIMON! SWEETHEART, I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR HORSE COCKED BROTHER NOW, DO YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS?" The neighbors would have heard her if they weren't all the way out in the Nevada desert on vacation. Alvin jumped and almost sprinted away, but then paused. Simon hadn't even so much as stirred. He just kept on breathing in and out slowly. Jeanette grinned at Alvin and gave his cock another affectionate squeeze.

"I'M CHEATING ON YOU WITH YOUR BIG BROTHER! YOUR BIGGER BROTHER! I'VE BEEN FUCKING HIM FOR YEARS! DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?" Jeanette smiled at Alvin and gave him a kiss.

"He sometimes takes tranquilizers to go to sleep easier, I do to. He might have taken a heavier dose tonight but I can't imagine for the world how that happened. He is so careful."

Alvin moved to his little brother and looked him over, yep he was out like a light. He heard the bed shift beside him and looked over to see Jeanette laid out right next to her husband. She smiled cutely and winked.

"You drugged your husband so that I could have sex with you right next to his sleeping body...that is so, so, so..."

"Depraved? Insane? Nuts?"

"Hot and kinky as hell." Alvin smiled and crawled over so that they were eye to eye, nose to nose, chest to breast, cock to cunt. Alvin slowly and teasingly began to feed himself into the women below him. Jeanette began to gasp aloud as Alvin slid his nice large, hard, veiny dick inside of her wet tightness. Alvin began to huff himself at the tightness. All three girls in two days. Not bad.

His record was fucking each one twice in one day. That had been exciting, not to mention he was younger and on a few energy supplements. Now it was just plain old stamina. And he was pretty damn good anyways. Jeanette began to scratch at his shoulders aggressively. She wasn't as experienced with using her cunt muscles as Brittany, or as vocal as Eleanor. But her legs had a natural type of strength to them, so she wrapped them around his waist to keep him firmly inside of her. She couldn't even stand the thought of him pulling his cock out.

This fucking mostly consisted of them shivering and shuddering and vibrating against each other to keep themselves nice and hard. Alvin's balls were nice and full, tight and just engorged with his semen. Jeanette had a nice fertile womb, she was much like her sisters and ovulating, it was the perfect time of the month to explode inside of her. Her legs were designed to hold her pregnant belly weight and her boobs were nice and ready to swell with milk.

Alvin looked over at Simon's sleeping form, his nose was sniffing a little bit, as if he could smell the sex in the air. As if he could smell his wife's infidelity. Alvin grinned cockily, it would be strangely satisfying, knowing that his brother was going to be the one to raise his children. Or at least one set of them. If Simon thought growing up with Alvin in the same house was hard he couldn't even imagine how he would react to having to raise multiple of him!

Alvin began to pull himself upwards so that he was supporting himself above Jeanette she looked upwards questioningly, her face red with blush and her eyes half lidded.

"LOOK AT ME NOW BRO! I'M SCREWING JEANETTE! SHE'S NOT EVEN MY WIFE BUT I AM NUT DEEP IN HER!" Jeanette smiled at his silliness before he looked down at her, he never once missed a beat but continued humping into her.

"Go on, you say something." Jeanette thought for a second before screaming.

"HE IS A BETTER BIG DICKED LOVER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! MAYBE IF YOU PAID MORE ATTENTION TO ME THAT YOUR WORK THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! BUT I SURE AM GLAD IT DID!" Her face turned a deeper purplish red and she gasped and covered her mouth, she had just cum a little bit but she could feel the next enormous wave coming on for her.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted as she clamped against his dick instinctively. Alvin responded by thrusting as deep as he could and exploding all across her insides. Jeanette gasped and shimmied a little bit, she then lay still in his embrace and sighed contentedly. She tried to get up but Alvin's weight was keeping her down.

"I...need...to (huff)...set the...(pant)...the...(gasping for breath)...set the thingy...{Christ that was so good!}...the alarm." Jeanette said gesturing for her phone. She would need to shower in the morning before Simon woke up so she could wash the smell off of her and clean up a little. But right now she was just so tired...

Jeanette fell asleep as Alvin was handing her the phone. It fell to the floor and he had to set it for her. Six AM bright and early. He gave her a kiss, one to both nipples, her nose, ears and finally lips. There was a pearl drop of cum leaking out of her pussy and he slowly wiped it off to smear on her lips. She smacked them as she swallowed the tasty morsel.

Alvin got up to leave and closed the door behind him. His semen had hit an egg and slowly pushed the cell to the wall of her womb. It caught instantly. If there was one thing that could be said about the Miller girls it was that they took breeding sperm like champs. All three had been impregnated in just a matter of two days!

 **So yeah any suggestions or anything just send a PM or a review. Thanks again for everyone reading this, it means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read, review, follow, favorite and all that other great stuff. I do not own these characters only the story idea. Warning sexy/fetish times are coming, no lemon this chapter just character/world building. Please read on, enjoy and most of all review.**

Alvin tapped at the glass window separating the room full of newborns from the rest of the hospital. It was so that the family could see the freshly born baby without exposing them to any germs. Or something like that he didn't really know or care what it was for.

He smiled at the three beautiful babies all next to each other. The last name Seville keeping them together. The girls had all gone into labor on the same day, and gave birth within the same hour of each other. Alvin was the only one who knew that these three lovely children were all his, that his babies were born at nearly the exact same day.

"Should be easy to plan birthday parties huh?" Theodore said coming to stand next to his older brother. Alvin nodded and smiled.

"Bet my kids will beat your's at everything." Alvin responded with a cheeky grin. Theodore rolled his eyes not noticing that Alvin had used the plural, and Alvin didn't elaborate that he really did mean that his three children were going to be the very best, even better than Theodore who was technically (and completely ignorantly) childless.

"As long as they grow up to be happy." Simon said coming to stand on the other side of Alvin and look in with a grin at what he imagined to be his own offspring. Alvin ground his teeth together when he smiled this time.

While he knew he was cuckolding his brothers he really only felt as if he had any sort of malicious intent behind Simon's. Simon who was always the preferred son, the smart one, the responsible one. Well he couldn't be that responsible now, he didn't procreate with his wife. Alvin wondered if he was responsible enough to take care of three babies.

Then again he really only needed to be openly a father to one of them, Simon and Theodore would take care of the other ones. Never knowing, or figuring out that the child was actually from Alvin's loins.

Alvin smiled as the three children were squirming occasionally, cooing often, and the entire time with their eyes closed tightly. Honestly the time leading up to their birth had been one of the best times of his life. First getting the information from each girl that they were pregnant.

With Brittany it had been while they were preparing for bed one night. She had just sat down on the duvet cover and held her thumb and index finger the tiniest fraction apart from each other.

"I'm pregnant, with our baby. And it's only this big." Alvin had to restrain himself from developing an erection, his plan had worked! One third down! He had kissed her hard enough for her to make that adorable squeak of hers before they got down to some fucking.

Next had been Jeanette, she had texted him before hand, a quick little thing. She didn't want to mince words.

 _Babe I'm pregnant._

 _You're the daddy!_

 _Simon thinks it's his so don't worry._

 _I am so excited!_

 _:)!_

Alvin had to hold himself back the entire time that Jeanette and Simon told the family. Two thirds!

Eleanor had been a little more sneaky about it. She and Theodore announced it together, with him grinning the entire time, a proud papa! Of course Alvin's smile was just as wide and a bit more flirtatious. Eleanor gave him a knowing wink as Theodore held her hand.

Three for three! The girls were going to have his babies!

He felt a strange sense of relief once it was all over and done with. He had gotten them pregnant, and they were all going to give birth to his young. He couldn't be happier. Of course next came all of the little things, like furniture shopping, gathering baby clothes, a joint baby shower as all three appeared to be progressing at much the same rate.

Alvin could hardly keep his hands to himself at family gatherings, he would even lean over and give affectionate pecks to Jeanette's and Eleanor's growing bellies when no one but they were looking. He wanted them to know that he loved them and their children as much as Brittany's. It also made him feel a little more territorial around them. He had to keep reminding himself that they were Theo's and Simon's wives and not his.

Still that didn't stop him from fucking them whenever they had the chance. He at first didn't know how he would react to them slowly growing larger. But he didn't need to worry too much. Somehow he still remained attracted to them, in fact it might have actually grown!

When he was eating out Brittany's cunt he would find himself absentmindedly rubbing at her growing baby bump. Massaging and caressing it, almost as if to assure the growing life inside of it that he was in fact it's daddy and there for it.

When he fucked Jeanette he would end each session with a kiss to her cunt and her belly. As if to mark where he was going in and where the most important part of him was slowly growing, developing, changing.

Eleanor was where he would be inspired to paint or write songs again, just describing the radiant glow that issued from her. Her growing stomach and expanding body to accompany that change.

One of the greatest days of his life was when he realized that their milk had come in. He had been squeezing Eleanor's breasts as he fucked her from behind and she moaned much louder than she normally did. She shuddered and he felt his hands grow warm and wet. He had brought them back to find them covered in warm freshly drawn milk. He realized that his wife and girlfriends had replaced their breasts with udders. He had sampled each of their productions when he fucked them. The final consensus...they were all delicious. He would sometimes drink from Brittany when she was asleep.

She would blush and whine cutely, her mouth turning into a content little smile as he slurped at her erect nipple. So he knew that his future baby would be well received when it came to nourishment.

Their labors had started on a Friday night and ended on a Saturday morning. He had gone to each of the girls rooms, gave them a kiss on the forehead and one on the lips. He even copped a feel. They were exhausted, red faced, panting and hair askew, and all of them had the brightest happiest smiles on their faces that he had ever seen. And he had taken their virginities. Now those had been smiles!

He had to restrain himself from coming forward to admit that the children were his, they were just so precious, so perfect, he just wanted to hold them all...but not yet. The time wasn't right.

The child in the middle, the one with Jeanette's face and his nose yawned and shifted. Beside her slept her sister who had Eleanor's ears and his strong chin. His one son, Brittany's son was shifting irritated in his own cot. Already wanting to come out. Alvin chuckled.

Then he had a crazy idea.

Fucking a child into them the first time had been fun. Screwing them with their milk laden breasts and heavy bellies was just as good if not better. He imagined himself with one hand on Eleanor's nice thick hips, another diddling away at Jeanette's wet pussy, and affectionately kissing Brittany's hungry competitive mouth. Then he imagined them all with their bellies full of his children again.

"Just one more time." He whispered to himself. 'And then I think that I might just come clean, it's been long enough.' He had to cover his grin with a hand.

Finally admitting his ultimate secret to the three women who were most important in his life...yeah it would be worth it. And if all went well than his entire view of life would drastically change for the better!

"Yeah I think I'll do it." He said out loud.

"Do what?" Theodore asked turning his head from the daughter that he thought was his.

"Have another kid. Super soon too."

Simon snorted before waving at the girl he thought he had contributed to creating. He might have been there but he certainly wasn't active in her conception.

"Good luck with that. Doubt you'll be able to manage this one." Alvin smirked in contempt. If only he knew!

 **Yeah so back to the lemons next chapter. Any requests or ideas just send me a PM or leave a review. I am having fun writing this, tell me what you folks reading it think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters, only the story and the sexy shenanigans that they get into. So please remember to read and review, if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments or PM me. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. And now on to the Eleanor chapter!**

Alvin was sitting in the hotel room with the television off, the shades drawn, the lights on and a glass of alcohol with the ice cube clinking. He was waiting in anticipation for his youngest mistress. Oddly enough she acted the most motherly out of the trio and had the largest most matronly hips that he could imagine.

He had gotten the room for the night under the obviously fake name of Smith. He told them he was going to meet his wife and that she would just go right on up to the room.

Alvin had a few steps in plan for this merry go round. He had a glass of white wine at the ready, a pill made out of a powerful aphrodisiac had dissolved into it. He had popped a couple himself, all for one simple joy.

Impregnating Eleanor Miller nee Seville.

Alvin had planned the day out so that she would be able to show up at the best possible time and that he would be able to penetrate her within seconds of her arrival.

He was pacing a little bit in anticipation. A few stray thoughts floated through his head.

'What if she finds out my plan?'

'What if she doesn't want another kid?'

'What if it doesn't take?'

Alvin already had three kids with three different women, now he was intending on bringing that number up by a few more. His newborns weren't even old enough to walk and he was already convincing himself to get his lovers pregnant again! He wondered if he had a problem, some sort of competitive primal desire to spread as much of his DNA around as possible. And the only way to do that would be by fucking these three.

Alvin heard a knock at the door and quickly ran over to answer it.

On the other side, her hair in a loose ponytail, sunglasses on and a track suit that hugged her hips and squeezed her breasts to the point that they would probably burst open the zipper; stood his lovely mistress.

Eleanor smiled, her expression as sunny as her hair.

"Hey Alvie how's-"

Alvin cut her off by handing her the wine glass she grinned and downed the entire thing in one gulp before handing it back to her lover. She quickly moved into the room and kicked the door closed, she locked it nice and tight and leaned against it. Alvin put his hands on either side of her head and leaned nice and low to kiss her full on her nice thick lips. Eleanor closed her eyes and sighed heavily into the kiss, she opened her mouth and her tongue explored the possibility of going into his own. Alvin's teeth clicked and grasped the very tip before drawing her tongue into his mouth. He felt the taste of white wine and something even deeper. Richer, a sweet sweet honey flavor.

Alvin grasped her hips and began to pleadingly pull at her pants, easing them down her legs and thighs. She wiggled a little in anticipation until they were pooled around her ankles. She wasn't wearing any underwear, really why would she? She knew what it was they were going to end up doing.

Alvin marveled at how amazingly fit she was, even after having a baby she looked almost exactly the same, maybe a little more meat on her hips and bigger breasts nice and full of life sustaining milk. But nothing else besides that. Alvin pulled off the white hotel robe he had been wearing and let it slide to the floor. Eleanor quickly pulled her top off.

Her breasts bounced once, free of the constraining fabric and jiggled a little bit like a couple of balloons filled with cream. She grinned and pulled him back to her body. Their naked flesh tingled against the other and they began to passionately run their hands through the others hair, their eyes closed, simply drinking in the very scent and feel of the other. As if they were all that was left in the world.

Alvin's cock began to harden and throb against her leg. Eleanor cracked an eyelid and snorted.

"Someone want's to be inside of me." She hummed out before affectionately nipping his throat. Alvin merely responded by grabbing her and picking her up as if she were a bride. She yelped before holding on for dear life as he brought her over to the bed. Her pants were hanging from one ankle and she unceremoniously kicked them to one side.

She sat at the edge of the bed and spread her legs, her hands holding her ankles so that he had full penetration of her. Eleanor smirked and blew her lover a kiss. Alvin responded by slowly easing himself down on top of her. Their bellies rubbing, her breasts squeezed against his pecs and their faces inches apart. He began to gradually move his hips towards her entrance. He knew it was as torturous for her as it was for him.

He gradually guided his cock with one hand, closer and closer to her cunt entrance.

Closer.

And closer.

Her eyes were wide, his lids were half shut, she was biting her lips and her cheekbones were an adorable shade of red.

He was almost inside of her.

Then her phone began to ring. The two of them stopped and she instinctively dove for it, swearing the entire time. Alvin watched as she shuffled along the edge of the bed. Her large ass shaking a little. She was a complete and total PAWG, and now also a MILF. Crazy world. His cock was twitching, as if to tell him it was not happy with this turn of events.

"Hello?" Eleanor said into the phone, not in the singsong way she said hi to him. It was more of a snap actually. She gave a little smile and moved upwards so that she was leaning against the headboard now.

"Oh hello Theodore! No dear I will probably be out for just a couple more hours." Alvin pouted, he didn't like his girls paying attention to any other guy unless it was him! Even if the man she was talking to was technically her husband, but he didn't like to sweat the details. Alvin had a great idea he quickly crawled over to where Eleanor was sitting and grasped a nipple in one hand.

He knew how long Theodore liked to stay on the phone. So it should be just as well that they start some foreplay. He began to twist the nippled and flick at it. Eleanor's eyes widened in surprise and she mouthed at him aggressively.

'STOP!' She was grinning widely though and her blush was deepening. She actually grabbed his hand and held it to her breast when he began to pull it away. He felt how heavy her breasts was, with just the right amount of suction...

Alvin leaned his head down to her breast and began to suckle like his daughter had done that morning.

Eleanor's eyes widened and she flushed from the underside of her boobs to the tip of her hair. She knew she had to keep talking to Theo and not let on that she was being nursed on by his brother.

"Oh yes darling I think-I think-I think-" The probably was she wasn't, he was now fingering her pussy while also slurping at her rich pearl white milk. She was beginning to flow from two separate holes now, her pussy and her mouth where she was drooling. The milk was just another happy accident.

"What was that darling?" Theodore asked. Eleanor snapped out of her fugue and grinned happily.

"Oh just saying I thought I would probably be home in a few hours, I need to swing by a couple stores...maybe...mmmhhhhmmmmm...maybe do some window shopping...oh yeah."

"Yeah? You eating something? You made a yummy noise."

"Oh yes...of course, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! I mean...yes a milkshake. Sorry just scored a great parking space."

"Oh okay." Theodore said slowly, cautiously. He thought he heard something slap against something. Eleanor had slapped a hand over her mouth to scream in happiness. Alvin had found her spot! And she felt almost completely drained of milk in that breast at least. Eleanor squealed happily and shifted a little. Alvin was moving up her body and was now beginning to give loving kisses to her neck, sucking a little to leave a hickey.

"So I was thinking maybe eggplant for dinner?" Theodore ventured. Eleanor was huffing and puffing heavily and her eyes were nearly rolled back in her head. Her tongue hung out.

"Oh? OH! Yeah that sounds just great. Maybe some corn with it?"

"OH! Good idea!" Theodore said happily. Alvin grinned, he was having the time of his life. This was even better than fucking next to Simon...well maybe almost as satisfying.

"No more foreplay. I want to be in you." Alvin whispered to Eleanor who turned her head and gave his nose an affectionate kiss.

"Yes please." She said.

"What?" Theodore said confused.

"What was that dear?" Eleanor quickly recovered.

"I was wondering where the babies pacifier was and you said yes please. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh fine, fine dear." Eleanor was now on her hands and knees. Alvin was positioning himself to take her from behind. He loved watching that large ass wobble and shake as he penetrated her strongly.  
"I was just responding to a...a...a...aahh! ahhh! AAAHHH!..." Alvin had begun to thrust aggressively into her wet cunt. "A clerk...about whether or not...yes! Right there!...I mean...yes right there! Those black beans!" Eleanor said lamely.

Alvin paused his thrust into Eleanor's cunt and she held her breath, her hands were supporting her weight, the phone held between her shoulder and ear. Theodore hummed on the other end before shrugging.

"OK! Just be home before dinner sweetie." Theodore said. Eleanor and Alvin breathed a sigh of relief before he began to cram his cock back into her tight cunt, he really thought she would be looser after the baby. Then again he was pretty large so who knows?

"Of course dear." Eleanor froze as she felt her orgasm rise up...and Theodore was still on the phone! And she was a screamer.

"Love you." He said a little absentmindedly as the baby began to cry in the background. Eleanor bit her lip and held it in as long as she could.

But...she...just...couldn't...hold...it!

"I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOO!" She howled before hanging up the phone. It beeped to indicate silence and she breathed out a sigh of relief. The just as suddenly as the loving suburban mother had been there she was gone. Eleanor turned to Alvin, her face hungry, her hair crazed and her eyes fierce.

"I LOVE YOU! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL IN HEAT! I! LOVE! YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" She howled to the ceiling as she began to thrash underneath him. Alvin grabbed a hold and began to thrust into her, as if it were a fight, a fight of fucking!

He exploded all over her womb. The semen his paint, his cock the brush and her fertile lush womb his canvas. Eleanor began to vibrate in joy and pleasure at the heat radiating from inside of her. She then cam all over him, the bedspread and collapsed heavily onto her chest. Some milk leaking from one breast.

"Oh God lover. Any day. I am your's any day." Eleanor whispered. Alvin grinned and patted her rump lovingly. He could feel the heat coming off of her, the heat of motherhood, of fucking, of taboo. Of incubation. Just a few months after giving birth and she was pregnant all over again.

* * *

Alvin got the strangest wink from the front desk man as he was checking out. As if he was privy to some secret joke. What Alvin hadn't realized was that the hotel walls while fancy were paper thin. And everyone had heard the two of them rutting like a couple of wild animals for the past few hours.

 **So yeah that is that chapter, next will be Jeanette's. If anyone has any ideas just send them to the reviews or the PM station. Also if anyone knows any artists that might conceivably make work of my stories I would love to see it, send them a link or something and I would be forever grateful!**

 **So yeah read and review! And thanks for all of them so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review. Any ideas just leave them in the comments or PM me. I have a few ideas of my own but I like to see what other people are thinking of the story. Also if anyone wants to make art work of this or any other of my stories just send me a PM or something! On to Jeanette's chapter!**

Alvin entered the house confidently and walked right up to a wide eyed Jeanette. He gave her a big wet kiss on the lips and felt her melt right into his grasp. She began to moan and he wrapped his arms around her waist and back pulling her even closer. She grasped his shoulders as if he were a life raft and made certain that she had her mouth nice and open for him.

He pulled back and smiled.  
"So glad we know Simon's schedule." He said grasping her ass through the layers of her dress. He squeezed and could tell right away that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She had been looking forward to this as much as he was.

He moved forward before she touched his chest with the tips of her fingers. "Wait you want to see your daughter?" Alvin paused and grinned as largely as he could.  
"I would love to see my daughter." More often than not he just saw his son. Or all of his kids together, her saying his daughter. Individually, his personal daughter. That was the very best thing that he had heard all day.

She quickly took his hand and the two quickly tiptoed up the staircase. When they reached the bedroom door he noticed something new to the hallway. There was a new door between Jeanette and Simons bedroom and the nursery. When they went into the babies bedroom he saw what it connected to, a new bathroom that was attached to both the bedroom and the nursery.

The nursery was built with greens and purples, there was a pile of blocks, over a dozen stuffed animals, a bookcase already set up and filled with everything from picture books to what looked like advanced physics. There was a crib with a large pile of pillows in it. In the center with her fist stuck into her mouth was Alvin and Jeanette's baby. She held a bear with a red shirt tightly in her free arm.

"She loves that one." Jeanette said lovingly as she looked down at her child. Alvin wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled her tight to him. The two just stood staring lovingly down at the child that they had made. She was perfection in their eyes. Just sleeping the day away, her little legs kicking in her snuggy and dreaming her little dreams.

"What a sweetheart." Alvin said as he started to nuzzle and kiss at Jeanette's neck. He was always surprised by how much stamina the girls had, giving birth, raising a kid, careers and they all still had the energy to fuck! They probably had enough energy to repopulate the entire globe if the situation ever arose.

"Want to fuck?" Jeanette said naughtily as she slowly and sensually shook her body in his arms. Wiggling so he could feel how hot and ready she was. Alvin grinned and responded by letting her go. He quickly pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and socks and in a heartbeat his belt and pants were on the floor. Jeanette's eyes widened at his impressive red hot readiness.

"I guess you are!" She chirped happily as she pulled off her own dress and apron, she slipped off her bra next and stood as naked as the day she was born. The only thing left on was her hair in a messy bun and her round glasses. As perfectly round as her full breasts. Alvin reached out and grasped her hips pulling her close to him so that the two of them were skin to skin. He began to tenderly nip at her lips while massaging her ass cheeks, focusing as much love and attention as his fingertips could to her lovely tight round bum.

She reciprocated his actions by running her hands up and down his chest and stomach, focusing just a fleeting touch here and there to his crotch before her hands scampered right back up to his chest and abs again. She wanted to tease him so so so so so so much! He groaned and began to hump a little bit, not enough to actually slip inside of her, but his cock was rubbing at her slit and stomach, it felt almost as good as slipping right inside. Almost but not quite.

"So good." She whispered as they pulled apart. He began to kiss her cheeks and jaw and she moaned in response. He rested his forehead on hers, the two of them breathing heavily and heartily.

"I cannot wait to fuck you." He said content.  
"I'm just disappointed that Simon couldn't be here. He's our lucky charm you know." She winked cutely at him and smiled "He was here when we got the cute little rugrat." She said looking down at her sleeping child.

"Yeah after you drugged him so we could fuck right beside him." Alvin pointed out. Jeanette smiled devilishly. "I'm a horrible wife aren't I?"  
"Pretty sure I'm an even worse husband." He responded before kissing her hard on the lips. She responded by kissing back with twice as much passion.

Suddenly they both froze, like antelopes on the Savannah. They had heard a car door open and then shut. The two of them looked at each other before running out of the kids room, through the bathroom and into the main bedroom. They looked out the window overlooking the driveway. Getting out of his car and locking it up was Simon. A briefcase in one hand and his free hand locking up.

"OH SHIT!" Alvin shouted as he ran back to the nursery. He picked up his clothes and ran back through the bathroom. Just as he got across the tile and was by the tub Jeanette came sprinting through her face a mask of terror. The two collided and Alvin's clothes went flying and landed all over the place.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." He began repeating himself as he struggled to grab everything. "What is he doing here?"  
"I don't know we should of had a couple more hours!" She whispered to him. Suddenly they heard the front door open and close.

"Jean? You home babe?" She looked at him nervously as he tried to locate his lost shirt. There would be no way to explain this. The two of them were naked on the bathroom floor for crying out loud!

"HIDE!" She said to Alvin as she pushed him through into the bedroom. He looked around wildly before diving into the closet. Jeanette pushed his clothes underneath the raised tub, he had once again dropped them in his haste to hide. She looked around and found her favorite purple robe. She slipped it on nervous that Simon might smell her need, her scent, her general horniness.

"I'll take care of it." She whispered into the bedroom. Alvin nodded as he sunk deeper into the closet, it was the kind with little blinds cut into it so he could see out but it would be difficult to see into.

Jeanette quickly disappeared from the room and went to greet Simon. Alvin could hear the two of them talking.

"BABE!" Jeanette shouted in joy, he could only assume that they kissed because it was quiet and the two were out of breath afterwards. "What are you doing home so early?"  
"I've been taking so many late days they gave me the day off early. Pretty great huh?"  
"Y-Yes. I am so happy about that!"  
"I'm going to get changed, could you put this into my study sweetie?" Simon hadn't waited for an answer and was inside of the bedroom in no time at all. Alvin held his breath as his little brother moved around the room. Picking up a pair of shorts that he must keep for relaxing at home. The younger genius striped until he was naked. He folded his clothes and brought them into the bathroom before reappearing, to Alvin's shock and bewilderment completely naked!

Alvin had to stifle a laugh at what he was seeing. His brothers prick! It was so...so...so...AVERAGE! It wasn't super duper small or anything, that would have made Alvin feel bad and even a little guilty for getting all of the good genes. But while Simon's cock was simple, compact and generally smooth, Alvin's in comparison was large, nine inches when he wasn't completely full of blood, veiny to add the extra pleasure points, and of course muscled. Alvin had to try not to snort.

He got the best genes after all! While Simon might be smart and Theodore sweet as a teddy bear Alvin was hung like a bull! It just reinforced something that Alvin knew since childhood. Brains didn't mean everything, and if he had a bigger cock than Simon that made a sense of poetic justice. Simon always thinking he was superior to him. Well Alvin knew which end was which!

And he knew he probably gave Jeanette ten times the pleasure that Simon could possibly give her. Alvin shifted in the closet when he suddenly caught his breath. Simon was moving straight for the bathroom again! He might spot his clothes! Alvin shifted prepared to knock his brother unconscious if he could get out.

"SIMON!" Jeanette shouted coming into the room and pulling him into a deep kiss. Simon seemed surprised before he melted into it. Alvin's eyes widened in surprise, his brother was kissing one of his girls! How dare he! How dare she! Than he saw Jeanette's eyes open, and her hand waving from the closet to the bathroom. Alvin smiled, he got what she was planning. He quietly opened the door and buck naked ran for the bathroom door while Simon's back was turned. Alvin slipped past them and into the bathroom quickly climbing into the tub and closing the glass door behind him. It was a fancy shower, about thirty different heads, most of them in the walls. It made a sort of tsunami of water.

Jeanette pulled away and smiled seductively at her husband. "Do you mind if I go first? I'm feeling a little...dirty." Simon smiled compassionately down at her.  
"Of course, take your time. I'll wait here." Jeanette grinned happily before following Alvin in. She closed the door and locked it before locking the nursery door. Alvin quickly crawled out of the shower and turned it on so that it was blasting. He moved to the window before she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, we might not get another chance for a couple weeks. Lets do it" She said as she dropped her robe to the floor. Her thick hips and lovely skin shone in the spray coming off of the water. The steam quickly filled the entire room. Her glasses fogged over within seconds and she had to take them off to clean them. Her breasts were nice and full, perfectly round with a bit of a tilt towards the tips of her nipples.

"Let's do it in the shower." Alvin said authoritatively. Jeanette smiled and nodded excited. She was making her husband wait! Wait while she fucked the nine inch monster that belonged to his older brother! She wanted to yell it out to him! But she knew the risks. So she merely grabbed a hold of Alvin shoulders and with a little help climbed up him until her slit was right above his nice full ready eager cock. He held her ass, one cheek in each hand. Nice and shiny. He slowly eased her down as he stepped into the steamy shower stall.

Soon they were engulfed in water. It splashed over their bodies, and coated them in it's embrace. It felt as if boiling hot fingers were creeping across their bodies and into each and every nook and cranny of their bodies. Finding the little bit of skin underneath her slightly sagging breasts, easing into his bellybutton and wetting their hairs slick to their heads.

Then they began to hump each other. Alvin thrusting upwards as she slapped herself on top of him. Her breasts were right in his face and he began to indulge them with happy attention.

Meanwhile Simon sat on his bed naked and read a book on the life of Thomas Edison. He could hear a bit of a rhythm in the shower, as if she were moving around a lot in the waterfall. He shrugged and turned the page.

Jeanette felt as if her body was becoming twisted around the lovely cock nestled deep inside of her. She reached upwards and allowed her hair to flow in the water yanking it out of its bun and violently shaking it so that it splattered the glass doors. She smiled at Alvin as he eagerly continued to thrust into her. He than paused, already bored of the position and shifted her around a little. She was on her feet, her hands and breasts pushed against a wall, water pouring down her back and pooling in the dimples above her ass cheeks. She smiled back at him and wiggled her ass for him. He responded by holding her back firmly and beginning to thrust into her from behind.

The water was splashing around wildly now. The two felt as if they were caught in a thundercloud of passion and desire! Alvin felt his massive balls full of life creating goo tighten in anguish. They wanted out! His sperm wanted out into this cunt! To make Jeanette a mommy again!

Jeanette was fairing no better, she felt her juices flowing out of her cunt as quickly as the water was surrounding and engulfing her. She wanted Alvin's spunk deep inside of her! To make a home in there! To be safe and sound!

The two felt their orgasms come and in complete silence so as not to alert Simon they exploded into each other. Alvin and Jeanette stood in contentment for a few minutes. Letting his semen settle inside of her womb. Like eggs in a basket. The water washed them clean. The two stepped out with the water still flowing. And that wasn't the only thing.

"Shit." Alvin swore under his breath and pointed at her cunt. A little bit of his cum was leaking out. Jeanette looked around wildly before finally pulling open the medicine drawer and taking out a condom. Carefully she opened it up and slipped it inside of herself, not even the lips were showing.  
"Ill take it out tonight when I have the time. He won't notice anything love." She quickly kissed him hard on the lips as the two got dressed, still dripping wet so their clothing stuck to them and outlined every beautiful mouthwatering part.

Alvin went and opened the window. He gave her a kiss as she tied her bathrobe. He shimmied down the drainpipe and retreated down the street to his parked car. They had agreed luckily enough never to leave it in the driveway.

Jeanette entered the bedroom with a sway in her hips she only got after getting well fucked. Simon had only seen it happen with him once and never connected the two. She was glowing and smiling stupidly and tiredly.  
"Have fun dancing in there?" Simon questioned her. She fell down on the bed exhausted.  
"HMMM?" She moaned happily with an enormous smile on her lips, her lids fluttering.  
"It sounded as if you were dancing in there. Were you?"  
"Yes yes of course I was." She said waving it off before falling into a deep untroubled sleep where she dreamed she and Alvin were on a desert island and making love morning noon and night.

Alvin had to pull over for a quick nap. He didn't want to accidentally hit something. He slept for twenty minutes before actually heading home.

 **So remember to read and review, any ideas PM me and Brittany's chapter is next. Also please read and review some of my other stories. Guarantee they are just as awesome as this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah so please read and review, I do not own this series only this idea. Just send any ideas to me via a PM or leave them in the comments. You people keep me doing this! Sorry if this is a little short.**

Alvin woke up and tried to roll his back. To get that satisfying crack that always came when he did that. But instead he felt as if his arms and legs were crudely tied to his bed. He looked and a little surprisingly that was exactly his problem. He turned his head from one side to another, his room was darkened to the point of blackness. He could not even see the corners, there were a few candles burning out a little bit of light.

"Someone is feeling frisky huh?" He said smirking into the darkness as Brittany walked into view, her red BDSM suit reflecting the light. Finest leather that they could afford, it was cut so that it hugged her like a second skin. On top of that there were three hearts cut into it, one directly around her boobs so that they fell out and were exposed to his eyes, the next was around her ass cheeks and the final one was just around her cunt. Keeping it in a perfect sphere of exposure. It was a truly magnificent piece of clothing and Alvin always became hard whenever he saw his wife wearing it.

It made him feel as excited as a newly wed in his sexual prime. He was still in his prime if anyone asked! The two of them had married young and would still be pretty young for a few years to come! They wouldn't even be hitting their late forties by the time that their kid graduated from high school. So that was something to look forward to. Alvin pulled a little bit at his wrists.

"I can't believe that you did all of this while I was asleep."  
"Don't blame me that you sleep so heavily." She responded and moved forward with a flounce in her step. Her hips making sure to have just enough sexual thrill to make him feel as if his loins were on fire. She was good at doing that. He thrust his hips upwards in a vain attempt to get even the slightest bit of relief from the surrounding air. Brittany just snickered.

She then pulled something out of her ass crack. As the suit had zero pockets she had to keep them hidden somewhere. She unfolded the line of condoms and held them between two fingers she then smiled and winked saucily at Alvin and threw the entire line of them over her left shoulder. They landed heavily on the floor. She crawled over Alvin, her cunt nice and wet and dripping rolled over his cock. Exciting him more and telling him that she had been pleasuring herself before even thinking of coming to him.

"I've been taking a few fertility things, pills,shots, even some food...I was thinking...you know if you would be into it...it's never too late to try and repopulate the entire world?" She smiled biting her lip and chewing the plump full smooch-able parts of her face. Alvin grinned and nodded excitedly too happy to speak. His plan. His plan to successfully knock up each girl was going nice and smoothly. Especially if his hunch was to be believed.

His hunch that Eleanor and Jeanette were well on their way to popping out Alvin Jr's take two. And if Brittany was actively trying to go for it...well that just made his job in reenacting Genghis Khan even easier. Alvin leaned forward as far as his bounds would allow and planted his patented panty's twister kiss on her. Brittany sighed happily before she leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Her hands began to massage his chest and neck, making sure to pay plenty of attention to his sweet spots.

She moved herself downwards a little to make sure that she was cradling his cock between her impressive ass cheeks. She began to squeeze her ass together to get even more of his blood to go into it. She wanted her husband nice and stimulated before she started to pump him in and out of her. She wanted to make sure that her husband had all of his cum nice and collected so that he could shoot it directly into her. She didn't want to waste a single precious life creating drop.

She wondered vaguely deep in her lust addled brain if she was a pervert? A bimbo? A slut for wanting this? Then she remembered how nice his cock felt inside of her and how skilled he seemed and she imagined how much her son would like a little sibling, a cute little sister or a little brother.

She didn't know that her son already had two half sisters thanks to his dearly loving daddy. But she didn't so she couldn't take her adorable nieces into account. Brittany reached downwards and began to pump at Alvins cock. Nice and thick and veiny, it pulsed fiercely in her hand like a living snake. She made sure that she was twisting slightly to the left, his cock naturally curved to the right so he got even more pleasure. And the way he was gritting his teeth and thrusting a little against her hand let her know that he was having the time of his life.

She then began to slow down, just enough for Alvin to notice.

"Oh come on." He whined.

"Who's in charge here?" She said sassily. Alvin muttered under his breath. She completely let go of his cock and sat up sharply so that he didn't even have the comfort of her breasts pressing against him.  
"What was that?" She teased beginning to knead at her breasts herself, they were significantly larger and she loved to sometimes play with them. Even going so far as to take one and pop the nipple into her mouth and suckle lovingly.

"I said you are." Alvin said grudgingly. Brittany held a hand to her ear and hummed.  
"What was that?"  
"I said you were! Now am I going to get to fuck a baby into you or not?" He replied haughtily. Brittany giggled and reached back down to his cock and balls she squeezed and squinted at him. Making him know that she was in charge.  
"Oh I'm really not too sure about how I feel about the entire baby thing anymore." Alvin began to squirm against her.  
"What?"  
"I get fat."  
"You get beautiful." He responded.  
"I have cravings."  
"Who doesn't sometimes?"  
"It means I'm getting old."  
"Babe you're going to stay young forever." He responded. Brittany grinned and began to move again, making sure that he would slide into her like a well lubricated machine.  
"Good answer."

And just like that the gates to her cunt opened up and he was accepted into the promised land of her cunt and tunnel. Alvin groaned and Brittany began to hum again, as if her voice was causing her entire body to tremble and shudder. She started to move herself forward, just enough that he would slap inside of her and bring them both an equal amount of pleasure. Brittany began to rake her fingernails up and down her husbands torso.

It still sometimes hit her, she was married, this was her husband, And on top of that they had a lovely little boy in the room right next door. How utterly wild was that?

If only she knew Alvin felt the same way every single day except by three. Alvin could just imagine it. And how hilarious it absolutely was. He then had an even greater idea. He had all three girls knocked up, basically in love with him. He knew, he was just as in love with them as they were with him...what if...just what if he exposed it to them...but not just to them but to Simon and Theodore too?

Now wouldn't that be a wild idea? He would need to do it so that he would come out on top of course. Only if the girls supported him would he expose their life of indecency to his brothers. The thought...it was so utterly and completely naughty. As naughty as the skin tight red leather gimp suit his wife was wearing as she rocked back and forth on his fully engorged dick. It was just crying out for release inside of the more than willing woman.

With a mammoth howl Alvin exploded inside of Brittany she continued to stubbornly pump his dick inside of her. Knowing that she could excite him into a second orgasm, and she did. His red and raw cock spurted another rope of his seed inside of her. She felt her orgasm rise up, hover, climax and wash over her entire body. Making her feel as dry and hot as a desert. Maybe a odd or out there description but she was an odd and out there woman.

And really what sort of description could even come close to her godlike self?

Brittany huffed on top of Alvin before she scooted across him. She grabbed the pillow out from underneath his head and placed it instead beneath her hips. Alvin looked at her quizzically and she only smiled.

"I heard that this helps with conception." Alvin smiled and blushed, she leaned over and kissed him, her wild hair had been taken out of it's normal ponytail and spread around her head and back, sticking sweatily to her body. A musk rose from her. Of a freshly fucked bitch. A freshly fucked fertilized bitch. Alvin grinned at the thought of the three girls growing round with his second batch of babies. He hoped that he might be able to act more like their daddy this time.

Inside of Brittany something incredible was happening. Two cells from two entirely different people was coming together. Slipping inside of each other and becoming one. In the nine month process of creating a baby.

* * *

Alvin stood outside of the living room. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were talking over tea and small snack cakes and little finger sandwiches with cucumber inside of them. They were all large and round from their children growing inside of them. Boys for Jeanette and Eleanor and a girl for Brittany. His children, their babies. Their bellies were large and lovely, their skin and hair glowed brighter than a thousand suns, brighter than any pregnant woman before them.

Their breasts more like udders from how soon after giving birth they had gotten pregnant. Sometimes when no one was looking they actually replaced normal cow milk with their own. For cooking, coffee, or tea. Their hips were large and thick! Thick! THICK! And their very existence still turned Alvin on. The taboo life that the four of them had lived only did so more. But now it was time to come clean. He took a deep breath and walked in, determined to settle this life once and for all. Just him against three women who were eight months pregnant.

 **So yeah next is the confession, any ideas for where this story could be going or just ideas in general just send me a PM or leave something in the reviews. I would greatly appreciate it. I do not own these characters just the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please remember to read and leave a review. I would love to see more work similar to this, any requests just leave them in the comments. I do not own any of the characters just the idea. Now onto the next chapter!**

"Whoop!Whoop!Whoop!" Jeanette said waving a spoon over her expansive belly. "It's going left! That means it's going to be a boy!" She giggled at herself.  
"Hey. Hey baby. Did you know that your mommy is going to be a total nerd?" Brittany stage whispered towards Jeanette's stomach before leaning backwards and laughing a little.  
"Oh be nice." Eleanor chided her teasing older sister before she awkwardly leaned forward and picked up another cucumber sandwich with the crust cut off. She nippled at one corner absentmindedly rubbing her tummy. She honestly found Jeanette cute for how she talked to the baby.

Alvin entered the room nervously. Brittany grinned at her husband and blew him a little kiss.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Brittany asked as Alvin walked into the living room where the three were serenely sitting. He had decided to tell them all today, it was only fair after all. They were each giving birth to his second set of kids! He sat down in a chair across from where the three sat slowly cocking their heads and watching him uncomfortably squirm.

"I sort of have something to tell you three...it's a little bad, and a little uncomfortable...but I think you three have a right to know and well...it's sort of been going on for a really long time...so it just felt like now was the right time to really tell you that..."

"You've been fucking the three of us since junior year of high school?" Brittany said simply grinning and holding her stomach as she stood up. She smiled at his dumbfounded look, Jeanette and Eleanor laughed a little. Alvin popped his mouth open and closed trying to say something, anything at all.

"I-I, yeah but how did you three-"  
"We're sisters we tell each other everything...well just about everything." Eleanor said simply.

"So you three knew? This entire time?" Alvin said sitting back in his chair and holding his forehead. For so many years he had assumed he had been so careful!

"Well no...not this entire time. We had our suspicions though." Brittany said. She moved around him until she was standing behind him and started to massage his shoulders. "But after we gave birth to the kids those two couldn't keep it under wraps anymore, they spilled the beans and we did some long nights of talking to get the timeline straight. Pretty much we realized how long it had been going on." Alvin found himself surrounded on all three sides by his pregnant lovers, their bellies huge with his infants, his first born children out at daycare. The women that he took the virginity of and had been screwing with even when they married his smaller dicked brothers... And he just found out that these fertile Goddess's had known the entire time what he was planning and doing, or at least recently enough they had discovered it.

"So uh...what know?" He asked a little nervously. He didn't know what else to say or to do, Brittany could easily leave him for this, they could beat the crap out of him for doing this, Hell he was entirely at their mercy! But all the three sisters did was exchange knowing smirks.

"Now huh?" Eleanor said as she slowly squatted to his side keeping eye contact with him. Her large boobs rested on the arm of his chair.  
"Well now the four of us are going to go upstairs. Together. Since we have the house all to ourselves." Jeanette said slowly and carefully leaning over so that he could see directly underneath her shirt and to the two large globes of fat there. They were leaking a little since she would need to breast feed two babies soon.  
"And then we are going to use that big ass dick of yours to fuck each other into submission." Brittany finished leaning over and cupping his ears with her breasts so that his head was resting between the two enormous pillowy mammiries.

"Okay. I wait what?"

"Seriously try and keep up Alvie." Brittany chided her husband before standing up again, one hand protectively holding up her own stomach. "It's pretty simple, the three of us have been fucking you longer than Simon or Theodore, you have a bigger cock and more kids than either of their silly husbands. And on top of that you're sweet. We still want to fuck you, but now all three of us are going to join in at once. Any complaints? Or do you not think that you're little guy won't be able to keep up?" Brittany said teasingly. Jeanette and Eleanor had grasped his cock through his pants and began to squeeze it. Alvin grinned cockily and stood up.

"I could satisfy all three of you separately I can do it all at once too. This just saves me some time."

"There's the confidence that turns me on." Eleanor said as she also stood up, using the chair to help her maneuver. "So the four of us are in agreement? We're going to keep this up? And at times join in together?"

"Of course we're going to have foursomes from now on silly. And threesomes and everything that is in-between. And if we want one on one time with him well I am totally fine with that too." Brittany said as she wiggled around to help Jeanette stand up as the glasses wearing, clumsiest of the three sisters was having a little trouble getting back onto her feet. Jeanette smiled gratefully at her sister and held onto her shoulders. Trying to be subtle about how she was checking out her sisters impressive set of breasts and smooth well taken care of skin. She actually found herself rubbing up and down one of Brittany's shoulders, it was impressively lotioned. The oldest of the three sisters took good care of her skin.

"So when should we you know...get into that?" Jeanette said, trying her hardest to keep her deviant perverse nature subdued. Eleanor, Brittany, and Alvin grinned at her blushing face, letting her know that they all clearly knew what she was asking. Even her little baby boy kicked at his mommies belly, as if to announce that even he knew what a deviant she was.

"Get into having a foursome you mean? Three cunts and one massive cock? Hmmmmm." Brittany said crossing her arms underneath her breasts and alluringly pushing them upwards, giving them an extra bounce that they didn't need. She smiled saucily at her family members.  
"Well Theodore isn't expecting me home until Five, so that leaves me with four spare hours, which puts in a good work out and then a nap...so...if we start literally right now..."

"I'm in." Brittany said before grabbing the bottom of her sweater and pulling it over her massive stomach and full breasts so that it rested on the very top of them like it was resting on a shelf.  
"Same." Alvin said excitedly.  
"Let's do this thing." Eleanor also responded excitedly. They all looked expectantly at the final blushing woman. Jeanette waved her hands seemingly defeated.  
"Oh alright, Simon is expecting me home by six so I think we could probably swing it."

"WHOOOO!" Alvin shouted triumphantly and jumped in the air. Never in a million years did he expect this entire thing to go off so smoothly. This went past any of his greatest hopes and dreams! He was going to be able to keep his lifestyle and maybe even improve on it a little! After all, he had never been in a foursome before, it should be exciting. And erotic. Most of all it should be erotic.

Alvin and the girls went up the winding stairs to Brittany and his bedroom, through the double doors and to the nice crisply cleanly put together bed.  
"Let's get down." Eleanor said excited as she began to strip out of her clothes the other three quick after her, occasionally the women would lean on either each other or Alvin whenever they were a little afraid that they might tip over. Their center of gravity had shifted considerably ever since they blew up in size.

Alvin could not help but admire all of their lovely bodies. Their breasts had increased in size, their stomachs and waists were still amazingly trim for being pregnant for a second time, there were a few stretch marks but if anything they just increased their natural beauty, their thighs were nice and thick, almost like pillows that engulfed their cunts and pussy's. Two wide roads leading to the most glorious of all spaces in the world. Their asses were firm and even thrust upwards in a bit of an aggressive manner. Alvin licked his lips as he studied their flowing hair and nice thick lips. Just made to smile. Their nipples were as firm and thick as thumbs. Poking out from the middle of their milk filled titties just begging to be worshiped and suckled on.

The women were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen, large and full bodied, curves in all the right places. Sure Eleanor might have had a bit more padding in the read and thighs, Brittany's breasts might appear a little larger than life and Jeanette seemed to be mostly leg. But God Damn! Those differences just accentuated the triplets natural beauty.

Alvin had a six pack going from frequent use of their home gym, his own type of preening allowed him to look nice and well taken care of. His hair was combed a hundred times a day and his skin was nice and clear.

A person might think that the girls large pregnant bellies would be a turn off for some. But nope, if anything Alvin was hornier than ever at the sight of his lovely lovers. Them having bellies heavy with his children might have turned him on more, what was really sexier than a human body doing what it did best? Breed. It was like he was reinforcing how dedicated he was to these women.

His large cock began to stiffen and his balls stirred in his sack. Letting them know that it was going to be a hard few hours so be alert and prepared to get in one some fun!

"So should we-"Alvin was cut off as the three girls practically flung themselves at him and he had to slightly catch them and himself on the bed as they all fell onto the fresh silk sheets. Alvin let out an oof of surprise as the girls began to suck and nip and lick at his skin like three addicts. Brittany managed to get a hold of both of his hands and brought one to her milk filled breasts and the other to her cunt. Alvin began to pull on her nipple to get her more and more aroused, trying his hardest to get her turned on. Trying his hardest to make sure that she was nice and wet. The husband and wife were unconcerned with how stained and sticky the sheets were going to be tomorrow morning, they could leave that for the laundry mat to take care of.

Brittany wondered if they should hire a maid, someone to clean up after the four of them when they got especially naughty and went off of the deep end? Then Alvin's other hand entered her cunt and began to slowly flick and massage her insides, he didn't just cram his hand in, he made sure that he was hitting the most prime pleasure points.

Jeanette had gotten all the way up to Alvin's face, she carefully moved until she was over him and hoisted herself up and then sat down carefully on his face. Her nice slippery delicious cunt right over his face. Alvin didn't need any invitation and started to lick and suck at her gorgeous insides. Jeanette flung her head back, she could feel her hair slipping out of the tight bun that she kept it in, sweat already starting to roll off of her face and into it, loosening it so that it would soon be flung free. She was loosing her very grip on sanity, on decency! She was married after all! To this mans brother! And yet...and yet...Simon had never even tried to sleep with her since she got pregnant, sure their love life had never been amazing before...but now it was completely nonexistent. Alvin on the other hand didn't care what she looked like! She was beautiful to him in any way shape or form! He found her sexy! The sexiest! Jeanette began to let out hiccups, she knew she didn't have to be quiet, there was no one to be quiet for. Everyone was right there, on the same page! Aware of what was happening! She could be as loud as she wanted to be!

Eleanor got his cock. She sniffed it once, her nose tickling the very bright red tip. The size, the heft, the very shape of the thing. It was amazing, how much cum he could pump out of his balls and cock in just one sitting. She had once had him pump inside of her five times. Five times! She had orgasmed so hard that she had blacked out for the briefest of moments. Eleanor began to lick at the tip, tantalizing and teasing the little thing. As if it were a living thing, Alvin flexed it so that it waved at her a little bit. Eleanor giggled and began to lick and slurp at Alvin's thick baseball sized balls and cobra sized cock like she was a cat giving her kittens a bath. Such an unruly kitten!  
Eleanor didn't like to admit it, but if you asked her she would admit that she preferred this cock to her husbands. Theodore was a bit of a romantic dork. He enjoyed making her dinner, and taking her out. But sex always seemed to frighten him a little. So she never tried to pressure him into it. But she had needs! Maybe even more needs than the average person. She needed sex! A ton of it! Five shots after all in order to satisfy her that one time! Normally they averaged three or so times in one session. Eleanor made sure that the cock was nice and wet. Plenty of spit to use as lube.

She reached down and felt herself, she was absolutely drenched. Eleanor rubbed her thighs together, making sure that she had enough that she could just slide up and down him. Eleanor positioned herself until she was over his cockhead and started to bounce. Rhythmically she rose and then dropped herself, her hands on either side of his torso, making sure that she got him all the way up inside of her and then rising up. Rise and drop. Rise and drop. Making sure that she slapped his balls hard against her ass, the satisfying hit, hit, hit and the sound it made was like a mantra.

Alvin could swear that his cock was brushing up against the entrance of her womb. Peeking in a little as if to say hello to his baby before being pulled out. About half of him at any given time was inside of the women. Eleanor wasn't about to just let the entire thing slip out of her or anything like that! That would be insane!

Alvin felt her tighten around him, he had to hold off his own orgasm, he had to focus on the women that he was pleasuring, one with his hands, one with his mouth and one with his cock. Eleanor orgasmed hard and Alvin felt the beginning of a nut start to bust. He had to control himself, but then he remembered something that brought a big smile to his face and caused him to shoot his first wad of the night; this was his little brothers wife, and he had convinced Theodore that the two babies she had were his own even though a person with half an eye would see the resemblance Alvin had with any of the offspring. Alvin shot himself off inside of her, as if to mark Eleanor as his mate. To really reinforce the fact that they had fucked life onto this planet. Twice.

Eleanor shuddered and began to lean forward, one hand to affectionately cradle her big stomach and the other to break her fall onto the bed beside Alvin. Brittany was the next one to move. Quick as could be before Jeanette could make it there she moved over to her husbands cock. It was still hard and full of blood. Brittany gasped excitedly, didn't even bother to give it a lick, she knew her husband and sisters juices would work just as well as any of the fancy scented lubes that they had squirreled away into their sex drawers. Brittany slipped onto Alvin's cock and cooed happily. She began to do a strange tweaking technique where she moved her hips and rear to a beat in order to keep his cock in her the entire time, but that it also massaged her insides. Alvin reciprocated the action by thrusting as hard as he could upwards and inwards. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, he twisted a nipple roughly because he knew she loved that.

One of his hands left her breast and began to caress her large stomach. He was almost caressing their next child. Even though she didn't exactly exist yet. Alvin started to thrust all the harder. Brittany looked up at the panting Jeanette and slapped at her sisters shoulder and boob. Jeanette flinched as her milk began to squirt from one nipple and dribble down her chest and stomach.

"ooowwww..."  
"Go-to-huff-my-drawer-huff-first-one-huff-on the-huff-bottom. And put them-huff. On like-huff-huff-huff-underpants." Jeanette wanted to argue, but instead she lived herself up from her seat on Alvin's face. It was red as could be, as if he just stepped out of a snowstorm. Jeanette followed her sisters instructions. In Brittany's bottom drawer was close to three dozen porn tapes, some homemade, three sets of handcuffs, a whip, a blindfold, and a strap on.

'What the heck do those two get into?' Jeanette thought and felt the ideas flood her mind arouse her. She quickly took out the big black strap on and turned around. Brittany looked back at her sister and slapped her own ass suggestively. Jeanette understood and quickly slipped the device on. She felt a little piece of plastic go inside of her, just enough to keep her excited. She waddled over and slowly and carefully speared her older sister. Brittany almost screamed from the pleasure of being double penetrated. Jeanette moaned happily as she fucked her older sister with everything that she was made of. Jeanette held onto her older sisters waist and just thrust in and out, completely and utterly. Brittany winced a little from the pain of an unlubricated cock being forced into her ass. Also the fact that Jeanette's belly rubbed up against her own back. Brittany reached around her shoulder and grasped one of Jeanette's firmly flopping tits. She popped the nipple into her mouth instinctively and began to suckle hard like she felt her newborn baby due.

Alvin not wanting to be left out began to practice his own technique of grasping Britt's nipple in-between his teeth and pulling out as far as possible before release. Brittany gasped, she panted, she huffed and then she screamed as she orgasmed hard. Her milk filled breasts blew a heavy stream all through the room and it landed on the bed, Alvin and the wall. Alvin exploded inside of her and made sure that her cunt was closed off as he bathed his baby in his own batter.

Brittany grinned and looked behind her. She moved until the fake cock was entirely inside of her. She then started to move upwards until she had crawled over and off of Alvin. Alvin grinned at Jeanette. Jeanette grinned back. She crawled onto the bed and presented Alvin with her ass, laid down on the side she raised a leg upwards. Alvin took it and even though his cock was telling him not to, he speared the girl right in the cunt. Jeanette groaned out happily as Alvin filled her to the brim, she felt as if she were only truly full after a good meal or when he was nestled inside of her pussy.

Alvin began to thrust and grunt as he smashed himself in and out of the woman. Alvin flung his head backwards and began to howl happily as Jeanette huffed and panted happily. Alvin's howls were cut short as a cunt was pushed rudely and needfully against his mouth. Eleanor had recovered and was making sure that she was a part of this action as well. Alvin smiled inside of her cunt and began to eat the woman out, his own cum coating his lips. He hoped that Jeanette wasn't going to ask her to do the same thing, he wanted her to go back home to Simon, go back with his baby in her womb, his child in their nursery and his semen coating her cunt and tunnel. Alvin grasped one of Jeanette's tits and gave it a strong squeeze, he reached around and grabbed one of Eleanor's hips and started to lick and suckle at her cunt. Eleanor screamed as she cam again and again. Jeanette made sure that she was flexing her cunt muscles as hard as possible so that she even pulled Alvin's cock inside of her further. He exploded and almost seemed to set off like a firehose inside of her.

Alvin pulled out of her and looked around. Brittany was sitting up already recovered, Eleanor was flexing, acting as if it was only a warm up. Jeanette was panting almost asleep. But the fire in her eyes told him that she was just resting. He blushed, already knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The four of them were cuddled together, panting and steaming in post coitus afterglow. It was fucking blissful. Jeanette was falling in and out of sleep and Eleanor was pushing her ass and hip into Alvin's crotch. Brittany was humming and stroking his hair.

"Let's go to Vegas. The four of us. And get married." Alvin said out of the blue. The three thought for a moment. But just a moment.

"I'm game."  
"Me too."  
"I am so in."

"After the kids are born though, so that afterwards we can go honeymoon in Hawaii or something." Brittany piped up. Everyone jumped onto that bandwagon. No one even wondering how they were going to get a marriage license with two of them already hitched.

 **I would love to see some fan art or something like that made out of this story, and good artists send them my way. Or any stories similar to this one, I would love to read a similar storyline that isn't taken from my own viewpoint. Any way I don't know when the next chapter will be out so stay alert but don't hold your breath. Please remember to read and review the story and any of my others you like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for all of the great ideas and OC's! I have chosen who I will use. Here is where I ask people to make fan art or something that I know will be ignored, but can't blame me for trying. Please remember to read and review, let me know what you think of the story! I do not own the characters only the crazy slightly messed up story. Sorry if this chapter is sort of long.**

"Bye babe!" Jeanette said kissing her daughter on the forehead.  
"Bye babe!" She said again kissing her baby son on the forehead.  
"And bye babe!" She finished giving a kiss to Simon on the lips. He gave her a tired little smile. Jeanette smiled and gave him another quick kiss before turning and almost skipping down the steps, she had to remind herself to try and be reserved, as far as her family knew she and her sisters were going on a trip that the three of them had won for a month. They had chosen this month because it would be when Simon and Theodore would not be able to come with them due to work.

This gave the three sisters a month away. Theodore was taking care of Alvin and Brittany's children because Alvin had told his brothers he was going on a month long business trip that was at the same time as the girls won vacation.

What his brothers didn't know was that he was in the back seat of the car pleasuring Brittany's cunt.

The actual plan, the one they had been discussing whenever the four of them were alone together was that they were going down to Vegas, to get married. They had been screwing since they were in high school it only made sense for the four of them to tie the knot. So what if Jeanette and Eleanor were married to Simon and Theodore? It only made sense since he had gotten inside of them first!

Then after the Las Vegas weddings they intended to go to Hawaii as a honeymoon! It was a full plate for the next few weeks.

Jeanette jumped into the front passenger seat. Eleanor gunned the engine a little as they pulled out and away from the house, Jeanette waved out the window to where her husband was left standing with children that were not biologically related to him, but he still had no clue. Even though at such a young age they had already begun to resemble Alvin and Jeanette. The same went for Eleanor and 'Theodore's' children.

"You guys ready for a crazy next few weeks?" Eleanor called to Brittany whose legs had come to rest on Alvin's shoulders. Her toes clenching in pleasure as his tongue attacked her cunt tunnel.

"OH GOD! YES!" Brittany shouted out as her orgasm hit her.

"You know it!" Jeanette said excitedly. Punching her fists in the air. She had been waiting for this day in anticipation for months! And now it was here! It was almost like a new start, a new chapter to her life!

Sure they would eventually be going back home to their legal husbands. But emotionally and spiritually she knew that her heart belonged to one person and one person only. Alvin Seville.

The ride took four hours from LA to Las Vegas. They spent the time switching out who drove and playing dumb driving games and then giggling like school children.

Once they reached the desert the three girls rolled down their windows and flung their wedding rings out the window where they landed in the sand. Why would they possibly need them? They were getting remarried! Not to mention Alvin had promised them new ones once they got to town.

At one point Brittany was reading a magazine that she bought at a gas station and gasped in happy surprise.  
"Check it out! I was voted the celebrity MILF with the best ass!" She shoved the pornography magazine into Jeanette's face as she was trying to drive. The nerdy woman shrieked and batted the magazine out of her face.

"Wow! Really?" Eleanor took the magazine and flipped through it to the article that her sister had been talking about. And lo and behold there was a picture of Brittany with her ass hanging out, a little photshopped but still clearly meant to be her. Eleanor whistled appreciatively. "That is a good picture. Can't believe that they are able to print things like this."

"What's a MILF?" Jeanette asked curiously glancing over at the picture out of the corner of her eye. She had only a few seconds to appreciate her sisters tight perky ass before she looked back at the road.  
"You really don't know?" Eleanor asked surprised. "It means a mom I'd like to fuck."  
"In my book you all apply." Alvin said as he took the magazine and with a wolfish grin admired Brittany's photographed ass.

They eventually reached the first place on their stop list. A small chapel, it had chapels on either side of it as well. Their plan was to go into one and then the other and then the final one to confirm their vows and get legally married in the state of Nevada. The first couple to go was Brittany and Alvin, as was the plan.

Alvin entered in a plain white button up and some black trousers. Brittany followed in a tight fitting cocktail dress covered in silver scales. It made her shimmer and glow. They wandered up to the front desk where a young man with a mohawk stood. He looked up with a stoned look on his face. His eyes widened as he appreciated Brittany's curves. Her tits were squeezed so tightly into the dress that if she sneezed they would probably go bursting out of it, her hips were hugged so tightly that it was like a second layer of skin. She almost seemed to be trying to model it with one hip jutting out and her hand laid across it.

"So can we get a minister?" She said with a coy grin. She had done up her make up perfectly, her eyes seemed to pop from her head and her hair fell down in curling ringlets. The guy behind the counter jumped up to go and do every little thing that the woman demanded.

Within minutes the four of them were in the back chapel. Eleanor and Jeanette in bridesmaid dresses to act as their witnesses, the priest dressed up as Elvis for a bit of flare, and Alvin and Brittany by the alter where they quickly and eagerly answered the questions posed for them. The entire process between Alvin and Brittany took all of a half hour. They didn't even wait around for congratulations before they went running out of the night laughing loudly.

The next chapel had a very zen feel to it. With incense burning and oriental drapes everywhere. This time it was Jeanette who stood across from Alvin with Brittany and Eleanor acting as her bridesmaids. The fantastic thing was that all of the girls technically still had their maiden names. So they could easily have them changed to Seville while they were standing across from Alvin. They also pointedly took _his_ name _Alvin's Seville._ Not Theodore and Simon's, but Alvin's.

So Jeanette, in a dark purple swimsuit that just hardly covered her nipples, actually showing a little bit of them since the two scraps of cloth were so thin, and a thong that hugged her cunt leaving her with camel toe. She had brought her hair up into a ponytail, with a little touch of purple lipstick to show off her nice thick lips. She was almost crying as she said the words 'I do.' She had wanted to whisper them to him for so long, she had wanted this man for so long. The father of her two glorious children. She was finally his.

They were out and to the final chapel of the night. This time it was a nudist themed one. Alvin nearly punched out the priest when he caught him ogling Eleanor's ass. Of course he didn't blame the guy. Her big thick ass was fantastic. Eleanor seemed to by cockily turned on, and Jeanette a little uncomfortable by how much skin she was exposing to the pastor, but Brittany didn't care. Eleanor wanted to get to their hotel and start fucking, her cunt was even dripping down her thigh a little bit. It was pretty easy to turn her on. Even easier when she saw Alvin's thick semierect cock hanging out in the wind.

Alvin gave them each the new and improved rings that he had commissioned for them. They looked exactly the same as their old ones (They didn't want to tip Simon or Theodore off) The only difference was that there was an inscription in the band. The girls names, a heart and then his own name.

Once they had gotten dressed again and had gotten into the car the four of them stopped to look at each other. Their faces flushed a bright red, their hair disheveled and the hint of sweat on them. They had done it. They were all married. Polygamy. Bigamy. It was such a naughty thought! It was taboo! It was hot as all hell!

They knew where they had to go next. The burning in their loins told them what they had to do next. But they had to be careful about how they went about it. They had discussed the entire thing back during the ride to the city. Now with the harsh heat surrounding them they felt almost like they were on drugs.

They chose the hotel, they had booked the honeymoon suite earlier. Alvin and Brittany strolled in. Their arms around each other. Brittany back in her dress and Alvin wearing his tuxedo from their wedding.

"The honeymoon suite. I called here earlier. For Seville?" Alvin said cockily at the front desk. His free hand firmly clasping Brittany's rear end and massaging each cheek. Trying to give each piece of meat equal love and attention. The bus boy nodded and quickly brought them up to their room. It was on the very top of the hotel, with an extra large finished bathroom, a hot tub/jacuzzi, a shower that had faucets in three walls, a jumbo sized TV and four couches, and best of all an extra large heart shaped bed that could fit ten people comfortably. A view of the Las Vegas skyline faded off into the desert.

"This place is perfect." Brittany said dreamily as she fell backwards onto the bed. "Maybe we should just move here and live in this room full time." She joked before pulling out her cellphone and giving Jeanette and Eleanor their room address.

The two of them waited, giving little kisses and teasing hickeys. They had nowhere to be and time seemed to have lost any and all meaning. The knock on the door didn't break that illusion so much as strengthen it. It just meant that two more people were joining in with their thought process. Alvin sauntered across the room and opened the door. Before him were the eagerly panting Jeanette and Eleanor, horny and ready to consummate the marriage with their brand new husband and sister wife.

"So let's get nice and started." Alvin said saucily as the two quickly moved in. He slammed the door and locked it up quickly. They didn't want to get interrupted when they were just getting started after all! The two girls rushed towards the bed. Eagerly shedding their clothes until they were as naked as Alvin and Brittany, their dresses, panties and bras being flung willy nilly around the room. Alvin managed to catch up to Jeanette and lift her up off her feet before physically throwing her onto the bed. She gasped and laughed joyfully as she rolled over the nice fancy silk sheets.

Eleanor crawled across the bed and actually took the first step in the love making. She kissed her oldest sister Brittany. Right on the lips. Brittany gasped before sighing and beginning to knead at Eleanor's enormous milk filled breasts. Making the young woman sigh and breath through her nose. The two continued their groping and kissing, slowly involving their tongues.

Eleanor and Brittany wrestled to see who would be solidly on top of the other. Brittany eventually won over but only by sacrificing the power her tongue had, she allowed it to be drawn into Eleanor's mouth and allowed her to dominate the rest of the wet sloppy making out. Brittany reached down and began to tickle and agitate Eleanor's lower lips. Her vagina gripping eagerly trying to get as much of Brittany's hand into her own body as she could.

The two paused and looked over at Jeanette and Alvin who were just staring, clearly turned on and open mouthed at the hot lesbian incest taking place before the two of them. The two only responded by continuing their kissing, throwing in some boob and butt squeezing, making sure to really get at each others rear ends. Trying to make the entire scene appear as pornographic as possible. The entire time they kept their eyes trained on Alvin and Jeanette, making strong eye contact. Slightly as a show of dominance and slightly as a show of love. Either way the two watching were utterly entranced. Alvin absentmindedly began to pull and tug at Jeanette's protruding nipple, rolling the fat sensory nerve between his fingers so that she would moan and gasp. Occasionally seeing how far he could pull it out. Not enough to actual cause her pain, but enough so that there would be a twinge.

Jeanette responded by taking his cock in her hand and beginning to stroke it up and down. Moving the foreskin and bringing her thumb up to rub at the head. His tip began to turn red hot as a fireplace and a little bead of precum started to form right on his slit opening. Jeanette kept on playing with the shaft, as if she were on a scene in a video game where she needed to be careful but also grip the control stick firmly.

She added a little twisting motion to her movement. She even leaned over, tucking her hair behind her ear and spat onto her open plan and used both hands on his shaft. She could fit both onto his cock rather comfortably. With her own husband if she ever even got the chance to fuck him (Which she normally did not) she would only need one hand to almost touch from his base to the very top of his dick. And then he might even loose interest before they had finished!

Yeah Simon wasn't the best of lays. But compared to Theodore he was practically a Casanova. The youngest of the three boys was sweet and still treated Eleanor as if they had just started dating. But that meant that to him they had just started dating. So he wasn't allowed to touch her in a sexual manner, or initiate the fucking, or even the foreplay, to him life was just supposed to be about butterfly kisses and gifts of flowers. Which while nice Eleanor got a little bored by, she wanted strange sexual moments! Hard screwings! Maybe to find a dildo as a birthday present! She especially wanted a small army of children. And if Theodore wasn't going to give them to her...if her 'husband' wasn't going to give them to her...well she would stick with the man who would. Her brand new husband. Her Alvin.

It actually hit Eleanor that she was Mrs Alvin Seville now. And so was Jeanette, and Brittany. At least that was how she saw it. Married to two men. One of whom she liked much more than the other...she was probably a horrible wife but who cared? She was going to enjoy herself now!

Eleanor gave Brittany another sloppy kiss before moving downwards so that she trailed between her sisters breasts, pausing to kiss each nipple, they tasted distinctly of milk, and then moved down her torso, past her adorable belly and into her bush and snatch. That was where the real prize was. With a devilish grin Eleanor began to nibble and suckle on Brittany's lower lips. Brittany gasped and bucked her hips upwards, as if she were trying to hump away her little sisters face. Eleanor merely increased her efforts, really getting her tongue and even some fingers involved with the acts.

Eleanor began to hum and sway her hips and fat rear end. Alvin smiled and got onto his knees. He shimmied over to where the wide ass swayed in the air. Jeanette crawled next to him, almost guiding his red hot cock as it searched out for her cunt. Finally reaching her Jeanette assisted in slowly guiding Alvin into her sister. Eleanor moaned into Brittany's cunt as Alvin was slowly sheathed inside of her cunt. Nice and safe. Right where his enormous cock belonged. Alvin smacked one ass cheek and then the other, he gripped her hips and began to really pump in and out. Eleanor growled and responded by tightening around the piece of meat.

She had some of the strongest cunt muscles of all time. She was able to relax and tighten them at will. She had once actually broken her vibrator by squeezing down on it too hard. Popped the batteries right out of it. If she ever tried something like that on Theodore than she would probably break him. But not on Alvin, not on her _real_ husband. No Alvin could dish it out just as well as he could take it. And vice versa. Alvin didn't hold back and started to fuck away at Eleanors slit. She howled into Brittany as the two women felt their orgasm really hit them.

Brittany never knew that her sister could eat her out so well. She was a natural! Almost as good with her tongue as Alvin was with his cock. A real work of art, Brittany wondered if maybe it had something to do with genetics? That the four of them were just inclined to be this good at fucking? Why else would they be so good? It didn't really help them do anything else in life. Well besides have some real pretty kids. As Brittany panted and swore a little in her postorgasmic glow she wondered absentmindedly, as her two fingernails rubbed her nipples, how their children would grow up. Siblings and cousins. It would only affect them if they told them...otherwise...wellllll...cousin marriage was legal in their state...and wouldn't it be sort of hot in a secretive way?

Another smaller orgasm griped her body as she fantasized about having a foursome at her sons and nieces wedding.

Alvin fucked Eleanor's eager slit, nice and wet and lubed up thanks to her orgasm. He suddenly stopped and pulled out, almost held his breath and waited as the wave ebbed away. He didn't want to cum just yet. It had to be grand. Like a fountain erupting.

"Um...is it my turn?" Jeanette asked. Alvin responded by actually pouncing on her. She peeped a little terrified but then melted as he kissed her and guided himself into her. He had done it a thousand times. He didn't need and help getting into his women. He was like a caveman, ancient and strong. He was the fittest male for a hundred miles around. And his three mates were very very well taken care of. He started to really tear away at her pussy. Almost tearing it apart with his ferocity. Jeanette was strong though, and her hips and cunt were almost made out of rubber with how easily she accepted and snapped back with his cock. Each time he pulled out, she felt as if her body had lost an important part of herself, and every time he pushed in it was as if she had rediscovered that part and a celebration was happening inside of her body. A celebration saying

'HOORAY! HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK AND HE IS YOURS FOREVER!"

Jeanette let out a squeak as she felt something prodding at her rear. Something insistently pushing until it slipped in. Alvin had put two fingers into her asshole and was pushing them in as his cock pulled out and pulled them out as his cock pushed in. She had a piece of him inside of her at all times. Even if it was just either his cock head and fingertips. They were more than enough to give her orgasmic pleasure.

She huffed and panted. Her breasts heaving with every breath that she took. Her nipples growing larger and almost appeared to be opening a little. Two twin rivers of milk flowed from her breasts as her orgasm juices shot out of her cunt and splattered his hips and thighs. Jeanette was almost rolled over to lie next to Eleanor. Eleanor looked at her sister and began to lap up the milk like an affectionate loving kitten. A kitten cleaning her away.

Brittany jumped up and pushed Alvin off of the bed.  
"I've noticed someone hasn't cum yet." She teased gripping the base of his cock before clambering onto him like a jungle gym. "Let's take care of that." She hissed as he entered her.  
"FUCK. Fuck. Fuck. You are so good." Alvin hissed out as she started to bounce and grind on him. Making sure that he was inside of her and prodding her womb. She knew his body, and she could almost feel his balls and shaft tense up. With a grunt she pushed herself off, went flying back onto the bed and next to her sisters. She rubbed her body lewdly and the two of them almost shuddered at the same time. Alvin gripped his cock and with one final pump ejaculated in an enormous white spray. It splattered the three lovely full bodied sexual women, it stained the sheets and it went flying up and onto the walls and ceiling.

Alvin did not envy the maid that would need to clean that up. He groaned as the enormous white waters pulsed out of him and landed all over the room. He was like a faucet finally turned on. He had been saving up for weeks for this moment.

The four panted and he crawled in next to them. The four panted exhausted. They would recharge and begin again shortly. But first a little nap in his seed was just what they needed.

* * *

Alvin woke up the next morning to a knocking at the door. The four of them had fucked three more times that night alone and he was surrounded in cum, pussy juice, milk, drool and sweat. The four of them were sticky and in a sex hotel.

Didn't mention that? The hotel was famous to those in the know as a place of ill repute for deviants, where even the workers could join in if the customer wanted. Alvin stood up naked and wandered over. He looked through the peep hole and smile. Just the person he wanted was standing outside with her maid cart and in a nice adorable little number.

Brittany sat up supporting herself with one arm.  
"Wa's happening?" She mumbled out, still a little cock drunk.

"Round two." Alvin answered opening the door.

 **Please read and review. And ideas leave them in the comments or PM me. Also I would love to see art work of this, any artists out there. Pretty please? Sorry if this was a little short.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of this. Just the story. Please read and review, any ideas for the story just leave them in the comments. Again artwork. Just saying. Sorry if this chapter is a little short and focuses more on the two OC's. Just to be made clear the two will eventually be maids for Alvin and the girls. Sorry if the lemons are a little rushed this chapter. More concerned with moving the story forward. Just leave a review telling me what you think, only way I'll get better. Also just FYI they are all human in my stories.**

Alvin flung open the door to the surprise of the two maids standing outside. One had dreadlocks pulled into a bun,she had unblemished tanned skin. But the most impressive part of her was her bust, like something out of a horny middle schoolers mind. The girls were large and perky, with a slight curve at the very top. Her companion had striking blue eyes and blonde hair that was in a couple of pigtails. Her ass practically jutted out from her legs, she was balancing a small bucket of cleaning supplies on said ass.

The two of them had on matching french maid outfits that complimented them very well. The necklines were so low that he could see some nipple peeking out, and the actual skirts were frilly and poofed around their thighs, hardly covering the thongs that they were wearing. Alvin once again congratulated himself for choosing this hotel. It catered to a very specific group of people. Sexual deviants who wanted to keep their private life private and who could for a fee enjoy the actual workers of the place. Alvin had hired the two girls for him and his brand new wives to enjoy.

Not to mention it was also a bit of a trial run. He wanted to see how good the two girls were at fucking, and cleaning, he wanted to maybe get a couple of discrete maids for him and the girls to have around. Join in, tie them up, clean up after them, fun sexy times like that. He was hoping that seeing a former child star in all of his naked glory could perhaps persuade them to join in, or at least consider his offer to work for him.

From the way their eyes instantly traveled down to his junk, widened and then sparkled excitedly he knew that he definitely had them.

"Oh, hello sir! We didn't know if you were ready for us to clean the room yet." The African American maid said. Alvin grinned widely and she returned it.  
"Of course we're ready. Come on in. Both of you. Darlings? The maids are here to clean the room, hope you don't mind being exhibitionists while they're here." Alvin called cheekily back into the room.

Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany sat up on the bed. The two maids jaws dropped at the sight before them. Three thoroughly fucked but still sex hungry women wearing nothing except for wedding rings, a little sweaty but from the look on their faces ready to go for another round or three. Not to mention they looked pretty fuckable themselves, about as sexually arousing as the man that had let them in.

"What are your names dears?" Eleanor said as she hopped off of the bed in her birthday suit and went to hug both of them. She always tried to be nice and polite to whoever she met, even if they were working at a glorified love hotel. The girls were once again speechless, and not to mention bright red as they felt her impressive breasts squeezed against them and then released. Clearly Eleanor wasn't just sexy but also strong as the two girls seemed out of breath and blushing heavily.

"I'm Ivy." The blonde bombshell said.  
"Sasha." The dreadlocked Goddess smiled shyly.

"How'd you end up working here?" Eleanor said as she lead them inside and actually began helping them clean up. Setting open the blinds, folding back the comforter over her sisters who were smiling at the cute behavior. Their sister was always very attractive whenever she did something like that. Jeanette stood up and actually began to help them out and Brittany and Alvin soon joined in.

"Knew each other back in college, we wanted money and went where it was easiest to find. Which brought us here. We're not allowed to fuck the customers though. Which is too bad." Ivy was eyeing Jeanette's perky ass as it swung in the air where she was crawling around on the floor looking for some things that they had thrown about.

"Awwwww. That is just too too bad. The four of us are here on a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Sasha asked surprised. "All four of you are married? That a religious thing?"  
"More of a cuckolding thing." Eleanor replied nonchalantly. "We married his brothers but prefer him to them, so we snuck away to really cement our relationship. Too bad that we didn't do it before."

"Still it must be pretty hot sneaking around all the time. Fucking behind their backs..." Ivy said as she moved her hand lightly over her chest, her nipples were beginning to poke out of her shirt.  
"Don't be shy, you can strip down if you want." Alvin said cockily. The two friends looked at each other, bit their lips and quickly complied. Soon the six of them were wandering around the room tiding up and talking, telling jokes and laughing at the vaguely ridiculousness of the situation.

"So you girls would go for the best paid jobs right?" Brittany dawdled out to them. "So what would you say to working for us?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into a couple of big smiles.  
"You are on!" Ivy said holding out a hand. Brittany responded by pulling her into a kiss. The girl squeaked, blushed and leaned into it. Her hands traveling down to cup Brittanys read and push it upwards a little. This caused the mother of two to moan in response and squeeze the tits mashed against her own. Sasha felt her own rear squeezed by Alvin, she turned and grinned up at the taller man. He wrapped an arm around her before taking out his phone and pressing play on the stereo feature.

Seconds later the patented fuck set came on. The four of them had found some of the best music that they enjoyed screwing to. For Brittany rap music, for Jeanette classical, and Eleanor POP. The four had constructed the tracks themselves and now played it when they had some down time. It hyped them up. From how apparent Sasha's arousal became it was clear that she was also pretty turned on by the music.

The six of them could hardly stand it, they spent the next few hours dancing and grinding around the hotel room, occasionally twisting a nipple or rubbing his dick just to giggle and float away. It was as if they were all on drugs. Soon Alvin broke out a bottle of champagne and within minutes they were all tipsy and laughing and joking on. Sasha and Ivy having possibly the most fun out of all of them. It had all happened very quickly but it was all so much fun that they couldn't help but go along for the wild ride that they were having.

It was about an hour or five in the afternoon when they decided to leave the hotel room and go hit the strip. The girls put on some nice short cocktail dresses that were so tight that they threatened to have either their boobs or ass come out. They let Ivy and Sasha borrow a couple. Brittany had a pink sequence one, Jeanette a bright purple, Eleanor a spring green with a slit up the leg. Ivy wore an ice cold blue and Sasha had on a neon red that made her look as if she were on fire. they put their hair in a matching pattern since it was so much easier and made them all look as if they were one massive crew.

Alvin felt like the luckiest man in the world as they strutted down the sidewalk. Arms linked together and babbling on about how amazing everything was. Nothing seemed to matter except having the greatest night of their life.

That was when Eleanor had the craziest idea ever.

"Let's show how dedicated we are. Yeah the rings are a nice touch and the initials in them are sweet...but I want something a little more permanent." She gestured a thumb to the store that they were outside of. A nice sanitary place that was right on the center of the strip. They all ducked in giggling. They knew it was crazy but the chance was too good. And within minutes their appointments were set, the needles were primed and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had matching tattoos of Alvin's name.

Brittany's was slapped right above her ass cheeks, a bit of a tramp stamp but it was true, she was a slut for Alvin cock and didn't mind the world knowing. Jeanette had hers put right onto her right butt cheek. Simon would never find it there, the few times he actually did have sex with her he never seemed interested in massaging her ass, or even really admiring how nice it was. So she knew he wouldn't find it even though it was pretty bit and right in plain sight and all. Finally Eleanor, she picked up her left boob and with a few moans and tears of pain and joy she had it tattooed right underneath her left breast, if it were resting on it no one would know. Only when she was laying down would you even see the name. Ivy and Sasha politely declined, they were willing to work and even engage in the foursomes play and keep their secrets, but they weren't at that level of commitment yet.

They were then back out on the street and strutting their sexually alluring stuff. Eyes turned, conversation faltered and people paid attention to them. Alvin was with them every step of the way just in case anyone tried to get any funny ideas about calling out to them though.

The casino that they hit and slipped into the dance floor was absolutely pumping. The bass bouncing and people rubbing against each other. Alvin would have sworn half the people there were actually fucking. They didn't stay super long, just enough time to get a good sweat on like they were young twenty year olds drunk off of cheap alcohol and life.

Then it was back to the hotel room. Alvin put on the CD again and they striped from their clothing. Their lacy underclothing only held on for an instant before they quickly discarded that and were loose in all of their naked, tanned, big chested and bubble butted glory. Sasha and Ivy seemed vaguely intimidated at first with how loose they all were around each other. But their joy was simply contagious. Soon they were joining in with the kissing and touching as well. Ivy described the feeling as if she were on acid, pure unaltered state of euphoria. Alvin blasted the bathroom so that it was sauna like.

This of course caused Jeanette to flash back to when the two of them had sex in the shower while Simon was waiting politely. It was the only time she laughed with actual malice in her voice. A mocking note, it eventually came back when they discussed a few other aspects of their husbands. But right then and there the family was naked and cavorting inside of the shower and she joined them.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Sasha shouted out with her hands wrapped in Eleanor's hair as Brittany massaged her soapy breasts against her skin.

"Now this is what I call a lifestyle!" Ivy replied, she was riding Alvin's dick, her tongue lolling out and someones tongue was attacking the woman's nipples. She could only think about how she wanted this to happen to her every single day of her life. All of the time, none stop. With a nice fat dick in her, lovely women unafraid to trust each other in their sexuality and a gravy train like lifestyle open up to them.

* * *

IT was a few hours later and they were laid across the bed. Alvin was tracing Ivy's indented pink nipples, Sasha's hard erect ones hypnotizing him, so he would switch his fingertips between the two and massage one set and then the other. Jeanette had just finished her story about Simon and now Eleanor was talking about her own husband and his inadequacy.

"He's a sweet enough guy and all...but his dick is tiny!Compared to Alvin's especially. About as large as Simon's, and he shows no interest in sex like zero. And he takes me out and is good with the kids but come on! A girl needs a good fucking now and again right? Besides who wouldn't want to tap this?" She slapped her thick thighs for emphasis and there was a jiggle that caused her breasts to fly a little. She was the symbol of fertility. Alvin could never imagine how his brothers weren't able to fuck their wives.

Then again maybe he got all of the libido in the family.

"That's why you stick with Alvin?" Ivy posed the question.  
"Um obviously? Big dick, fit as a fiddle, able to keep up, cute, nice,confident, considerate. Need I go on?"  
"I think we get the point."Sasha said. Jeanette laughed and nuzzled against Brittany's chest, rooting a little for the nipple, she popped it into her mouth and sucked a little just to tease her.

"So onto Hawaii right?" Ivy asked excitedly. Alvin nodded.  
"Yep."  
"Then we start as your new maids? Slash sex toys?"  
"Only if you want the job." Brittany replied. The two girls looked at each other and squealed in excitement. This was to be the first step in the rest of their lives.

The plane took off and landed without a hitch, as did the rest of their vacation fucking in the glorious clean sands of Hawaii beaches. Simon, Theodore and the kids greeted them at the airport with were most surprised about the two young ladies they had in tow but tried not to get too hung up on it.

They were actually blushing a little at how attractive the traveling partners were. They were completely distracted from their wives new tans. Only the children noticed, but they didn't care, instead they simply clung to their beautiful mothers. They were just so pretty! And bronzed as a well kept statue.

 **So next is a couple of simple smut stories. I think Alvin and Eleanor next. And those are the two OC's Ivy and Sasha. Again any ideas for how the story could go just leave in comments or PM me. Please read and review. and fan art, because just saying this is a pretty hot story. Maybe not this chapter, but other chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Expect more Simon/Theodore bashing in the future. No clue how many more chapters. Please read and review. It is now time for a Alvin/Eleanor chapter! I own nothing. Also the two OC's will probably take more of a back seat as time goes on, I added them hoping to get inspired but nothing came from it so do not expect them to do much besides float around in the background. Sorry.**

Alvin woke up with him still leaning on top of Brittany, they had fallen asleep in the middle of fucking firmly in doggy style. His cock firmly sealed inside of her so that none of his cum fell out. So there was about a lake of white thick semen inside of his wife. She shifted moving and squeezing his dick just enough that it remained hard.

The daylight had woken them up. A naked Ivy had thrown back the curtains and let in the early morning night, her impressive rear faced them over the lip of Brittany favorite chair with throw pillows on it. Ivy wasn't entirely nude, she still had on a bit of a maid outfit that she wore whenever there weren't any guests around. A black thong, white apron that just covered her hooch and a white lacy hat to keep her blonde hair back. Whenever they did have guests over she would wear more conventional clothing so as not to arouse suspicion. But otherwise the two owners of the house were more than ready to accept her to arouse them in any other way possible.

"Good morning master and mistress. How was your sleep?" She had adopted a formal way of talking when they were in private, it amused the adults to hear the way she would flutter her syllables. It made them feel like they were royalty.

"Great thanks. Is everything prepared for the barbecue?" Brittany asked as she slid out from underneath Alvin, a small puddle of cum forming and dribbling out of her.

Ivy smiled before going into great detail about the barbecue that they had arranged at the house for when Eleanor, Jeanette and their husbands and children would come over. It was going to be nice to see them again after getting married, Alvin was a little annoyed that the woman hadn't moved in with him or something close to that, he really wanted all of his girls and all of his children in one place. It would make him feel powerful, but he knew that they had to stay with their silly husbands for now. They knew where their real husband was.

"We should get dressed before everyone arrives." Brittany said starting to draw out a few clothes for her husband and herself. It was still summer so they could put on their very least and get away with it. Alvin followed her lead.

"So what time will they be arriving Ivy?"

"In around two hours master."

"Excellent, you should put on your uniform as well." She curtsied and skipped out and down the hall to the room that she and Sasha shared next to the nursery, they were in charge of taking care of the babies and small children so that the parents could sleep through the nights. Jeanette and Eleanor were a tad envious that Alvin and Brittany got to keep the two sex crazed women who also would do odd jobs around the house. But they relented when Brittany promised them that the two of them would be able to fuck Alvin more often.

Alvin paused and stared as Brittany pulled her thong up so that it slung her ass cheeks up. Just a string really that ran between her ass cheeks and her cunt. Alvin grinned and went down to his knees, right next to where his name was tattooed on her precious lovely skin. He gave it a few kisses. Brittany smiled at the contact and squeaked as he grabbed and massaged her ass cheeks.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. You know that today's is Ellie's day right? That's why we went so hard last night, so that she could go really hard tonight. Maybe finally ride you down."  
"You would need at least three more girls for that to even become a possibility." Alvin said cockily as he relented and stood up. He pulled her close and cupped an exposed breast, he began to play with the nipple. No milk formed but he knew if he bothered the nipple for a half hour she would begin lactating, Eleanor was much more sensitive than her two sisters. He would just need to touch her nipple for it to start leaking.

The two got dressed and went downstairs. The children were awake and eagerly awaiting the arrival of their cousins. Each girl that Alvin had gotten pregnant had given birth to a boy and a girl. Brittany a boy and then a girl and her sisters vice versa. They all had a few similar qualities to them, such as their hair color or style. Alvin was frankly amazed that no one had noticed yet, he bet that if it was just him and the children though than anyone who saw him would instantly assume that they were all his offspring opposed to his brothers.

"Mommy looks pretty." Their son said with a slight lisp. Brittany smiled and gave her son a loving kiss on his forehead. She really did, long hair, a gorgeous tan, long unblemished legs, perky breasts that almost exploded out of her bright pink swim suit top and a pink lacy wrap around her impressive hips and thighs that seemed to add to her curviness, to heighten her sexuality.

Within a few hours the two car loads of the extended family arrived. Jeanette was wearing a purple t shirt that she quickly removed to reveal a purple bikini top which was little more than two triangles that covered her nipples. However said nipples were erect and hard, she had on a purple bikini bottom, even though she had not gotten it wet yet from the pool it still hugged her tight ass. If she clenched her cheeks it would ride up a bit and expose just the tiniest sight of her cunt. A sight that Alvin loved enough that he kept on sneaking peeks as her clan walked towards them, he hoped his bulge wasn't too noticeable. Her hair was pulled into a tight messy bun that sat at the very top of her head. Her legs seemed to extend from from her butt all the way to the center of the earth, they were that gloriously long. Slightly sticky from tanning oil she had already applied. She intended to get nice and bronzed that day, skin cancer be damned! She held a sleeping baby in one arm and her daughters hand in her free one

Eleanor was wearing a bathrobe that she removed. Her gargantuan amazonian ass and tits bounced and shook with every step she took. Causing any observer who was actually sexually active to drool in longing. Her hair was in a low ponytail that touched her waist. Her breasts were clasped in a wrap around tube top that she would sometimes have to adjust, not to keep it from falling down and off, but to make sure that her tits didn't come spilling out of the mint green suit. She wore white sandals that caused her feet to appear strong, like something from a greek myth. Her legs smooth and stunning, her work outs clear in the tight trim stomach and clear outline of her six pack. She was the one carrying the food stuffs.

Her husband had who he thought were his children with him, Theodore was breathing a little heavily just from the short climb up the driveway. Simon looked a little pasty, having probably spent even more time in his lab than normal. Neglecting his wife and the duties that came with being a husband, such as being down to fuck at anytime that she wanted. Alvin tutted to himself a little.

"Hello Alvin dear!" Eleanor said flinging her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He felt every curve of her rounded healthy body pressed against his and he shuddered a little in anticipation. The two knew that it was her turn that night and he intended to really go to town on the sexual beast that was caged within her pert healthy form.

Jeanette gave him a kiss on the cheek and when her husband wasn't looking a lick to the ear. Teasing him and grinning herself, the two couldn't wait until it was her turn next weekend. At the next barbecue.

They had made a schedule to fuck at every other weekend. With one day a month scheduled so that all four of them could go absolutely animalistic nuts and fuck for almost twenty four hours straight. Alvin always brought his A game to that. And by A game that meant, speed, strength, stamina, libido and general willingness to fuck them while chugging energy drinks and viagra to pleasure the three horny and seemingly insatiable women in his life until none of them could form sentences, concrete thoughts or even walk.

The family went into the backyard by the adult pool and the kiddie pool. Ivy and Sasha were stationed at the drink counter and bringing out a few smaller things such as alcohol and crackers with cheese. Eleanor and Theodore went to the grill and began to cook right away. Burgers, hotdogs, sausages, fries and a few vegetables. The two got down to business, Theodore coughing a little from starting up the coals and the smoke blowing back into his face.

Theodore was wearing swim trunks as was Simon. However Simon had a long sleeved shirt on to protect him from the sun while Alvin and Theodore went shirtless. Theodore had an impressive paunch growing and he was actually shorter than Eleanor, Alvin wondered absentmindedly if his brothers cocks were the same size. Puny compared to the monstrosity hidden in his own pants.

Alvin grinned to himself as he sat down, he was looking forward to fucking Eleanor tonight, it felt as if it had been too long since he stuck his dick in her. He and Brittany had been going at it more or less every single night, but each girl felt different to him. Comparing them would be like comparing different clothing brands or instruments, none are bad just significantly different. And absolutely nothing compared to the orgasmic explosion that happened when the four of them actually got together. It was like a musical, one enormous sticky sweaty cum stained musical.

Alvin broke out the beers and passed them around to the parents.

"To us." Brittany said raising her glass in a toast and the others soon copied her and went back to drinking, Alvin and Eleanor both taking smaller and not as frequent sips as their siblings, they had high stakes plans that night and it was always better to fuck buzzed instead of straight up drunk.

By around eight pm the kids had been put to bed in one of the guest bedrooms. Alvin and Eleanor had only had two beers a piece, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Brittany had outpaced them long ago. The two men snoring side by side, out cold to the world and would probably not have any memory of the night besides a hangover.

Though the two seemed to preach morals and holding back they would go into a real bender when around their older brother. Something happened when they were around him that brought out the worst in the two of them.

Brittany was watching as Ivy danced sensually in front of her. Illuminated by the outside light and the coals from the barbecue. Ivy had on one of Brittany's wraps and was using it to accentuate her figure, just brushing it over herself and blocking a single peeking piece of skin from view. Brittany was nodding along to some music that was playing and grinning sleepily.

Jeanette and Sasha were behind the boat house laying on the ground in the 69 position. Each tasting the other, Jeanette was much more experienced with her multiple years above Sasha, but the younger girl that they picked up from Las Vegas was hot and eager, she had been the one to draw Jeanette behind the pool house and actually initiate the foreplay after Simon had klonked out.

Alvin and Eleanor could hear their wet messy eating and the occasional slaps that Jeanette gave to the hot woman's impressive rear. The two could actually see Jeanette's head laying on a bed of grass, the rest of her body hidden, only Sasha's ass and legs were clear. Tight, muscled and rippling with pleasure. Jeanette stuck her tongue into the other women's cunt and began to sensually lick. Her index finger moved upwards and popped in and out of Sasha's asshole, just enough for the women to jump in surprise and a loud moan to issue from behind the shed. Jeanette's face was quickly covered in cum and she began to lick and suck it up like a thirsty puppy.

Eleanor blushed when her sister looked her right in the eye and winked at her younger sister.

"Want to get out of here and fool around?" Alvin asked as he stood up and offered her a hand.  
"What would your wife say? Or my husband?" Eleanor said with mock terror in her voice, an arm flung across her brow. Alvin chuckled before helping her stand up. She leaned against him hugging his arm to her boob. The two quickly went into the house and taking the stairs two at a time raced to the upstairs.

They tiptoed past the guest bedrooms and nursery before slipping into the main bedroom. The moon peaking through the windows gave them a nice view of the yard and the city lights far off in the distance. Eleanor and Alvin stood in front of the chair full of throw pillows and held each other close, their crotches ground together sending bolts of electric pleasure upwards to their brains. They gazed out over the landscape while they continued to slowly grind at each other, their mouths consuming the others face. Alvin breathed deeply trying to get her scent into him.

Eleanor grasped his ass and pulled him closer to herself squashing her tits flat against his chest. He could actually feel the breast milk inside of her. He would swear to it. Some guys might not be into that sort of stuff, but Alvin loved it, it was a reminder that he had bred this woman. That he made her big and round with his child and helped her bring life, a brand new life! Into this world. How could that not be the sexiest thing of all time?

"You are so fucking hot." Alvin spoke to her, his forehead leaning against hers, his hands sunk into the meat of her thighs and ass, groping as much of her as his fingertips could find. Causing her to blush and pant.

"Takes one to know one elephant cock."

"Elephant cock?" She giggled and kissed his nose playfully.

"You give us nicknames like honey, sweetums, dear, darling. Why can't I call you elephant cock in return?"

"I like the sound of that." Alvin said before the two of them stepped apart and began to sensually undress for the others enjoyment, little twitches here and there to draw the other ones eyes away from the main prize and then bam! The next thing the other knew Eleanor had her tits exposed, or Alvin had slipped his bathing suit off. The two licked their lips in anticipation, eagerly anticipating the feast that they were about to engage in.

Eleanor shook her long golden locks out and they framed her lovely face, her eyes sparkled like marbles. Her plump lips curled into a smile and she strode forward attempting to take control of the situation. She touched his chest and began to push him backwards. Alvin responded by grabbing her wrist and spinning with her so that she was now sitting on the bed, he squatted in front of her thick thighs and sneaked his hands down in between them.

Easing her legs open he smiled at the damp prize waiting for him right smack dab center. A lovely little slit that lead to her lovely little center. Two of his children came from there, he smiled at the thought and leaned his head forward and began to lick at her. Kissing, slurping, sucking, he attempted to write a lovely little story with his tongue.

Eleanor began to clench down on his tongue with all of her might, constricting her muscles so that he had to work twice as hard to get his tongue in and out of her. Alvin redoubled his efforts, he gripped her ass and pulled her forwards so that he had a firm grasp of her. His head cushioned between her incredible thighs, they began to bare down on his temples almost unbearingly.

" Wait! Wait...Wait." She spoke up. He paused and pulled his mouth out of her. "My turn." She said wickedly and grinned down at him.

The two shimmied around until he was on the bed and she was squatting between his legs, she pulled at his cock three times and smiled. This big slab of meat was going to be inside of her soon! She wrapped her tits around it and began to rub herself up and down his impressive pole. She began to spit every third or forth rub to start a bit of a froth going around his dick. She then began to increase her speed and ferocity, as if they were in a Zumba class that focused on dicks and tits instead of fitness. She laughed joyously as she watched his cock shiver and quake in glorious anticipation.

It wanted to be inside of her, that much was clear.

Alvin began to puff and pant. She was smiling and breathing as heavily as him. The two of them stopped, an unspoken agreement between them. He was only going to cum inside of her, that much was clear.

The two broke apart and they clambered onto the oversized bed. He began to kiss her hard, playing with her hair and softly petting her head. She reciprocated the actions by leaning her hands on his chest and grasping at his back with her fingernails. He stood up and they began to position themselves. He was above her and she laid back in missionary, the tattoo of his name clear in the moonlight. Right there on her breast. He grinned and took one of her nipples between his fingers and began to roll it, first clockwise and then counter clockwise.

She arched her back trying to get his fully erect pole inside of her. She needed his dick!

She reached downwards, snaking her hands between past her belly button and between her own thighs before grasping the ultimate prize. The enormous, veiny, throbbing dick, hot as a teakettle and just as full. Except no hot water, just nice hot semen!

Alvin pushed himself forward and her nimble hands guided him so that he fit nice and snug inside of her. He howled as his cock was electrified with pure pleasure. She began to pant and rock against him, he grabbed her ankles and slowly pulled them upwards so that they were resting on either side of her head, getting to the deepest darkest parts of her body. Eleanor's face was a mixture of pure unbridled pleasure.

A burp came from their side and the two paused in their lovemaking, slowly looking over at the chair. Sitting in it and rubbing his eyes was Theodore. What they had mistaken for pillows had been his sleeping form.

"What?" He said softly, still clearly sleepy.  
"Oh shit." The two said simultaneously. He looked between his brother and wife for a few seconds.

"Am I dreaming?" He yawned again. Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other nervously before finally nodding.  
"Yesss Theodooooorreeee...This is all juuuuussssttt a dreaaaammmmm." Alvin said as spookily as he could manage. Theodore nodded as if that made perfect sense.

"Well continue than dream. Unpause." Theodore said before sitting back and watching expectantly. Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other again and grinned mischievously. This was too amazing, they actually were given his permission to continue fucking. With him right there in front of them! Alvin didn't hesitate and sheathed himself all the way to the hilt inside of her. Eleanor threw back her head and began to groan and growl. She made sounds that Theodore had never heard her make before.

He had never given her enough pleasure while in bed to make them.

Slowly growing in Theodore's pants was his own erection, he took it out and began to fondle himself while watching, it was a half measure, a reflex really. Watching this dream brother fuck his dream wife. Theodore had always wondered how big Alvin was, and now the dream was answering the question. Pretty damn big.

"Having fun babe?" Alvin asked as he continued to pump in and out of her. His breaths coming in ragged pants.

"Yes. Yes-Oh YES!" Eleanor responded her walls trying to keep his lubed up dick trapped within her flesh walls forever. She was almost crying in pleasure. "You are so much bigger than he is, so much more skilled, so much...better! You are the very best!" Alvin laughed aloud at that, any caution thrown to the wind. Eleanor responded with her own laugh.

Sweat was poring from their bodies. Alvin groaned and began to cum inside of her. Eleanor climaxed and the two cam together at the same time. However where normal people would stop and recuperate from the work out, these two just continued on going. Their mixed DNA turning into a frothing batter of cum inside of her. She was the cup and he was the blender. Theodore could only look on in awe as Alvin pleasured his woman.

"We got married in Vegas by the way honey." Eleanor threw to Theodore, more of an afterthought than anything else. "Sorry we couldn't invite you to the wedding but I know how uncomfortable you feel naked. And you would have only felt worse next to this perfect specimen of man hood!" She shouted out the last word and turned into primitive grunting as her third and forth orgasms washed over her, she was soon in a continues cycle of orgasms, one long uninterrupted feeling of pleasure marched through her, causing her to not even be able to move. She could only lay back and twitch as the power of her body washed over her.

Alvin watched as Theodore began to redouble his efforts, trying his best to match their speed, but knowing deep down that he would never be able to catch up.

"Hey want to see something cool?" Alvin asked before he pulled his dick out and began to jerk heartily. The enormous elephant trunk sized dick spasmed heartily in his hand and shot five long ropes of cum up into the air. They fell across her body from her twat to her nose and lips. Theodore breathing heavily let out a single sad load that landed on her belly button. A puny drop in the ocean that was Alvin's cum.

"Well are you just going to sit there?" Alvin demanded.

"Yeah clean me off." Eleanor said haughtily as she glared at her husband. Theodore cowed and meek leaned down and began to lick at her toned stomach. Alvin watched wide-eyed and surprised as his brother licked up his cum. Slowly consuming upwards as he cleaned his grinning sweaty wife. He got to her neck and moved onto her lips. Eleanor turned her face away from Theodores lips and tongue.

"No!" Alvin said, actually furious this time. "Not there. Those are mine."

Alvin took his youngest wife's face in his hands and kissed her straight on the lips. Sucking his own seed down his throat. Theodore watched, his cock hanging limply between his legs, Alvin's was already erect again.

"I married him and got a tattoo." She showed her tits to Theodore, holding one up to expose Alvin's name in cursive. "You never look at them so I knew you wouldn't notice. But the babies see every time I feed them. They know who their real daddy is." Theodore blinked slowly and stupidly. Still very tired and only every third word getting through.

"Now get out." Alvin said authoritatively. Theodore stood up, his pants still around his ankles, he waddled out, his dick hanging between his legs like a hotdog. He got to the door eventually and paused swaying slightly hanging onto the doorframe.  
"Oh and Theodore?" Eleanor called to her retreating husband.  
"Elephant cock and I would like the door closed please. In case of another round." Theodore nodded and closed the door as the two lovers laughed a little to each other over the nickname.

There wasn't going to be another round though. Eleanor could already feel herself drifting off to sleep, the siren call too strong for her. Alvin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, his cock peaking out from between her legs, her ass cheeks squished against his well defined abs. He pulled her close and buried his nose in her sweaty hair. She squeezed her thighs together where his cock was and he twitched in response.

Almost as if to say goodnight to the softly sleeping lover.

* * *

The packing up was much slower the next morning, they had found Theodore unconscious in the hallway, his dick still out and a stain in the carpet and Brittany had chewed him out a little.  
"What if the children had seen?" He was too hungover and ashamed to do anything but apologize, not even remembering how he had gotten upstairs. Alvin, Simon and Theodore packed up the car while the girls made coffee and chatted. Mostly about Alvin and Eleanor's night and how nice it was to fall asleep in strong arms while also getting so much pressure and annoyance off of her chest to her spouse.

"Seriously, all I'm saying is divorce papers." Brittany whispered to her sisters and they simply laughed her silly and half kidding solution off. The family members hugged goodbye, eagerly awaiting next weekend when it would be Jeanette's turn.

Only Jeanette's daughter saw her mother kiss her Uncle very hard on the lips when they thought no one else was looking.

 **Well that was hot and fun to right, sorry for the wait. Would love to see some art work of this. Review. Any ideas of what could happen next just leave them in the comments. Or PM me or something.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review. I do not own the characters just the idea/plot. If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments or PM me or goes for this story or any other ideas that you people might have. Onward to the Alvin/Jeanette love scene. Enjoy.**

Alvin arched his back and began to groan. Exploding his white hot love juice inside of the tight and dripping cunt that was enveloping him, or that he was filling to the absolute brim, there wasn't even much room for his cock after he pumped his seed inside of her. Brittany responded by dragging her fingernails over his shoulders, slightly exposed as his jacket had come off. She pushed up against the brick wall and began to pant all the harder. Alvin buried his face into her tits and began motor boarding them. It was a little difficult because of all of the layers she was wearing.

While she had agreed to sex in the alleyway she had a few standards to keep. Such as not being naked and it being just a quickie. She wanted to squeeze out a few more droplets of his cum before handing him off to Jeanette for the night. Alvin arched his back again and ground her even more into the brick wall. She panted and squeezed him to her, bringing him into a tight hug.

The two stood there with him giving occasional thrusts before finally petering out.

"Okay I think that the coast is clear." Sasha called from the side of the alley that lead to the parking lot. Alvin readjusted his pants, flipping his dick back in. Brittany readjusted her hair so that she didn't look like she had just been fucked raw and hard in an alleyway. She didn't want to look like an average prostitute.

The thrill of it had come on them suddenly and they had to just pause and fuck it out while on the way to Simon and Jeanette's for the weekly barbecue. Alvin was supposed to be fucking Jeanette later that night and he was pretty sure he still had a couple of gallons of cum swimming around in his balls for the scientific woman.  
They got back to the car where Ivy was entertaining the kids before driving back off onto the road. Alvin turned on the radio, it helped him think. And he had to think through the next few moves. It was sort of like playing a game of chess. Except the goal wasn't to get the king but to fuck the queen until she screamed in joy and lust. It would have been a better analogy if he actually knew how to play chess.

He had to make certain that Simon was completely and utterly shitfaced before he went about fucking the guys wife. Simon was always a little more reserved whenever he was at his own home, compared to when he went out and could outdrink just about anyone. It was a little strange but very easy for Alvin to sneak in some cuddle time with his second wife.

Now though he would have to think of something else. They arrived, the rest of the family already there and working. Jeanette was wearing a purple sundress that hugged her tits and pushed them upwards so that it made them seem even bigger than before. She was actually feeding her son while her daughter crawled around playing with a few blocks. The sundress swung downwards and flowed like an enormous tent around her ass before finally stopping at her ankles, it made her look like she was re-wearing the wedding dress that she wore for Simon.

Eleanor had on a black athletic bra that her breasts almost spilled from whenever she leaned over the hot coals. and bright green booty shorts that her ass cheeks barely fit into, she probably needed help getting them pushed on. Alvin would worship that ass if he could, she was carrying out a plate with some more of the ribs that she was cooking up. Authoritatively controlling the grill as her unquestioned domain. Theodore seemingly still cowed from a week back was quietly making salad as if he were a slave. Her children were sleeping curled up beneath a tree in the backyard.

Simon was sitting and reading a book. He closed it with an aggravated sigh before getting up.  
"Did you need to bring the help?" He said to Alvin after they set the children up.

"They're free babysitters, whats not to love?" Simon rolled his eyes a little uncomfortable with the idea of his niece and nephew being practically raised by two random women, in his mind Alvin and Brittany were probably just using them so that they could sneak off and fuck more often. (He wasn't entirely wrong, but he would be traumatized with the regularity and ferocity. Not to mention that it wasn't just the two of them.)

"Hey Simon." Alvin said taking out a bottle of rum from the house, he had let himself in and grabbed whatever he wanted, he knew where everything was so why not just help himself? "Remember back in college our old drinking contests? You were such a cop out."

Simon bristled at the barb. "I will have you know that I could outdrink you if I put my mind to it. I simply do not wish to demean myself with such juvenile antics."

"Boo-hoo-hoo. You are still copping out. Baby." Alvin responded. He winked obviously at the girls who all seemed to catch on at the same time. Eleanor could easily maneuver Theodore out of the way, but getting the chance for Jeanette to actually have her turn they might have to all work together to get Simon to over drink.

"I am not a baby." Simon responded testily.  
"You could have fooled me." Brittany responded bitingly as Alvin poured a few glasses, she began to distribute them.

"Yeah live a little." Eleanor said as she took one and plopped a second glass into her 'husbands' hands. Theodore sniffed the hard liquor before grimacing and drinking, he was such a lightweight that he was already tearing up a little bit.

"Jeanette defend me here." Simon turned to his wife who was swirling her own drink around in it's glass. She had drank her weight in vodka, martini's and shots back in vegas.  
"You do sound a bit like a baby dear." She replied. Simon glowered at the rest of them before turning to Alvin's smirking face.

"Would a baby do this?" He grabbed his own drink and downed it in one gulp. Alvin smiled triumphantly. Tease Simon about his pride and you could get him t do anything.

"Drinking contest than baby?"  
"You are on." Simon bit out before taking his refilled glass and downing it. Alvin responded by taking his own.

Within a few minutes Simon and Alvin had finished half the bottle. Simon was blinking heavily and hiccuping, he could not seem to hold any of it in the back of his mind. Alvin and the girls on the other hand had created a few little distractions for him, such as one of them knocking his arm or distracting him as he was swallowing. Alvin would take those seconds to fling the booze out in a potted plant seated nearby, or passing it off to another one of the members at the table that way he would never actually drink as much as Simon, so he still had a relatively clear head compared to his suffering brother.

Jeanette stood up and stretched one arm behind her head pushing down on it with her free arm. She shook her hips out so that the sundress swayed around her like smoke. Nice and silky, the setting sun behind her really showed off her features, her assets. Alvin felt himself already growing hard. Then he felt himself getting full.

He needed a piss. He winked at Jeanette before standing up and walking into the house. He knew where the bathrooms were. He wasn't going to just use the guest one on the first floor though, he was going to take a piss in the main bathroom. He went up the stairs and passed by the baby's room. They were all laid out asleep on pillows, cribs and blankets. He closed their door gently so as not to wake them and went into Simon and Jeanette's bathroom.

Alvin pulled himself out of his pants. He was too big to really flip it out, he might have been able to before puberty but after it hit him like a truck the veiny elephant trunk that resided in his pants would always need to be dragged out like a snake.

Alvin finished, the final few drops hitting the water. He let his pants fall to the ground with his underwear and socks and shoes. He pulled off his shirt and stood ass naked in the middle of the bathroom stretching the kinks out of his spine. He wanted to be nice and ready for his hot slab of ass. Alvin paused before pushing out of the bathroom door. A ruckus coming from the master bedroom. Going over he nonchalantly opened up the door and let it open fully.

His cock and balls were already full of blood with arousal and anticipation. Now they filled up with rage and adrenaline. Simon was clumsily kissing at Jeanette's face while trying to grope her ass. She had her eyes closed tightly as if she had tasted something sour and was trying to push him away with both of her hands firmly pressed against his chest and shoulders.

"Not tonight dear." She finally managed to say breaking away. "I don't feel like it."  
"You never feel like it. Not anymore. I gave you two kids Jeanette. Before that you always said you felt insatiable...and now...now when I offer myself up...while my siblings are here no less...why?" Simon said aggressively clutching at her hips now and pulling her as she tried to pull away. "Just tell me why? It's not like you're not wet. I can smell your arousal." The musk of need was heavy on her.

Her cunt was open and dripping a little bit, the juices giving off the intoxicating aroma of a hot woman in heat.

"Because she doesn't want to fuck you. She wants to fuck me." Alvin said walking into the room. His cock at full mast and at the ready, a bit of precum was oozing from his tip and dangling downwards to his base, running down the length of his cock. Jeanette's eyes widened instantly at the sight, she licked her lips hungrily and completely unconsciously. A wide happy smile grew across her face at the same time. Instantly confirming what Alvin had just said.

Simon looked between the two of them in shock and confusion.

"WHAT THE HELLL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Alvin merely walked over and picked Jeanette up, she raised her arms over her head happily when she was snug in Alvin's strong arms bridal style. He dumped her onto the bed and kissed her deeply. He wasn't going to just give up on the foreplay though.

He reached his hands up, he slipped one into his mouth and got it nice and slick with spit. That one he reached down and began to massage her cunt. Indirectly kissing it. The other he began to use to fondle her nipples, expertly pulling them one way just enough to give her pleasure before a brief explosion of pain before returning to the pleasure.

"WHAT THE HELLL!" Simon shouted again.  
"Hey if you're going to stay and watch at least be quiet about it okay?" Alvin said breaking his lips from Jeanette's. She still hungrily reached out for him with her tongue and lips. Kissing at the air and groveling, her eyes lidded over and unseeing anything except for Alvin and his happy smiling face. His cock sure grin smirking his features.

"What's happening?" Brittany said walking into the bedroom. Simon was standing next to the bed in shock, his shirt unbuttoned and his sad little cock peeking out from his zipper. Meanwhile Jeanette was just starting to fall into her love spiral and a naked Alvin was straddling her. Eleanor, Theodore and the others were directly behind Brittany. Eleanor smiled happily at the sight. Her sister was getting her itched scratched! Theodore seemed more confused than anything else, his brain short circuiting as he could not understand the situation.

"Everything's okay. It's just the natural order of things becoming obvious. Simon is just learning the truth." Alvin responded looking his wife right in the eyes and her large bright smile knowing that she was married to him goaded him on. Alvin speared himself into Jeanette and she began to groan, everyone was here so what was she going to hide?

"What are you talking about?" Simon whispered. Alvin and Jeanette both looked at the shocked brother and laughed in his face. "Isn't it obvious?" Jeanette said with a cute smile, her glasses hanging from one ear her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"WHOOOO! GO SIS!" Eleanor shouted like she was at a soccer rally and waving her fist over her head letting out a few victory pumps.

"FUCK THE MIND OUT OF HER ALVIE! BREAK HER WITH THAT ELEPHANT COCK!" Brittany cheered on her husband as he gave them a thumbs up.

"ENJOY IT JEANETTE! YOU KNOW HE'S THE VERY BEST!"

"REMEMBER TO CUM INSIDE! DON'T WASTE A DROP!"

"HAVE FUN!" The two finished together and high-fived at the erotic spectacle before them, they would have joined in but then Jeanette would not get his full attention and that wouldn't have been fair. Only together could the three of them hope to even begin to deplete his sperm count and shrivel up his big old balls. But one on one? That was a truly magical experience.

"Let;s give them privacy." Brittany said as the group trooped out.

Theodore curiously was dragged along looking behind himself as the reached the stair case. He was confused, did he just see Alvin having sex with Jeanette? But they were married to other people? Why would they do that?

"This feels just like... this seems a lot like a dream I had a few nights back where the same thing happened except with..." He turned to look at his sexy wife Eleanor questioningly, he had not had sex with her for months. Maybe even years. He just didn't like sex, it was so much work! And after their first kid they hadn't made love at all. She was very attractive but he never really thought of her doing anything with it...until that weird dream where she said that she and Alvin were having sex and even showed him a tattoo on her breast. Eleanor just smiles cutely and sassily and winks at him knowingly. He clearly did not understand any of it poor thing.

Alvin started to fuck Jeanette To really ram himself inside of her like a bucking piston, a horse in heat wouldn't have as much stregth as him and a machine would never begin to rival or match the quick timed thrusts of his hips as he entered her wet needy dripping mound. He was punctuating each slap of the hips with a groan from him and a gasp from her.

Alvin looked up at a shocked Simon who was just staring at them confused and unsure of what to do. For the first time in his life he did not know what to do.

"Watch and learn little bro. Admire my technique." Alvin said as he began to redouble his efforts. Raising her legs up he got an even deeper penetration and started to lean her legs back until her ankles touched her ears. Jeanette was amazingly flexible, Simon did not know she was that leaned down and kissed her just long enough that she started to need air, he released her and she began to gasp for more air, her breasts swaying from her deep lung fulls of air, even a little lactation action starting to happen. Simon sees Jeanette make faces and noises that he had never seen or heard from her before. Like a wanton slut, like a common porn star.

She was gasping and growling, her lips curling upwards before frowning downwards exposing her gritted teeth before turning up into a bright red smile. Her lips pursed and sucking.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Just like that demon dick! We could repopulate a planet together! We should repopulate a planet together! My God man! How have I ever lived or thought without this beast inside of me!" She then turned to quick breathy gasps that resembled either AH! or OCH!

Alvin redoubled his already redoubled humping and arched his back. She screamed as his boiling hot cum flooded into her holy womb and began to splash and fill her up. Instead of pulling him away she brought her legs around and hooked her ankles around his butt to keep him nice and safe inside of her.

Neither were done yet. She began to push and he began to fall back. Soon he was on his back in bed and she changed the pace. Her need became less necessary and she was mostly just riding him as if she were using him as a scratching post. Her expression calmed and turned loving, as if she were looking down at her own child. Alvin's face also softened and he kissed at her fingers, one by one until he had to go through them again. He groaned after close to fifteen minutes of easy riding. She felt as if she were on a gently ocean and was riding the waves. A new ocean formed inside of her from his cum, and she was true to her word. True to her need. Not a drop spilled out.

The two gasped as she came in rapid succession before shivering and falling over to the side. Alvin grinned, he enjoyed having that affect on women. Simon stood staring wide eyed and flush faced. Alvin was a little concerned as to why he wasn't turned on, but he shrugged and decided to move on. And moving on meant that he was going to sleep till the next morning comfortable in the master bedroom, with a breeding mare that he loved beside him to fuck if he wanted to go another round. Jeanette his breeding mare who he loved and had already given him two children let out content little sighs, some cum bubbled out of her cunt, but she was trying to keep her muscles firm so that none would dribble out. She wanted it to remain inside of her forever if she could manage it. She squealed as Alvin pulled her upwards.

"Now get out of here. I like to cuddle afterwards." Alvin said pulling Jeanette onto his lap so that his erect dick was sealing her up, nice and airtight, not a droplet of cum was going to be dribbling out of her that night!

"What? No." Simon said coming out of his fugue state., the alcohol making him even more reckless. He stood up unsteadily. "You fucked my wife. You _knocked up my wife._ Not once but twice!"

"Thrice if his fertility count and prior history of impregnation is anything to go off of." Jeanette spoke up leaning her ass even more against Alvin and clenching against his abs, her arm reached up behind and pulled his head closer to her neck. Her other hand snaking down between their legs to feel up his nice swollen testicles. Just a tad emptier than when they began. They never seemed to be empty, even with the three sisters working together they never seemed to even get him half empty.

"Quiet Jeannette." Simon silenced her with a glare. She looked at him shocked her mouth opening and closing before complying. Alvin raised himself upwards on one arm and looked at his normally passive brother just as shocked.

"You can't talk to her like that."  
"I will talk to her however I want. You prick." Alvin would have been impressed with the guy if he didn't already know that he had fucked his 'legal' wife and even tied the knot with her back in Vegas in skimpy bathing suits. Simon wasn't done yet though. His anger seemed to have just begun, as had his asshatery.

"Had me raise your bastard children and _married_ her? Married my wife? Yeah I am positive that I am going to do something horrible to you now." Simon got up to his feet unsteadily. He weaved his way forwards. Alvin merely smirked, kissed Jeanette on the cheek and stood up she hovered on his cock for a second, the strength of the monstrosity actually keeping her off the floor. She moaned as he lifted her up and off and deposited her on the bed where she curled up into the fetal position and smiled at the two men move towards each other. She felt like she was in the presence of two chimpanzees fighting over her affection.

The imagination made her feel completely and utterly...feral...like a primal desire was lit deep within herself.

Simon tried to throw the first punch at Alvin who merely leaned backwards before flinging his own haymaker at his brother. Simon took it straight to the chin and sagged forward. The booze had affected him quickly and he had gone straight down. Alvin grabbed him and laid him down on the floor on his side. Alvin heard some clapping and turned to see Jeanette applauding his actions, a tired sex filled grin on her face. He walked over to her and laid down beside her.

He slipped his dick inside of her making sure to force his sperm even deeper into her, his arms reached around her and cradled her tits upwards so that they touched her chin. She smiled and breathed his scent in, he smelt musky and full. Like a dark sex smell. Old but hard and strong. She looked behind herself at him, trying to make eye contact.

"Well now what are you going to do? I don't think Simon is just going to take this sitting down." Jeanette said turning towards her unconscious husband. "All evidence to the contrary notwithstanding."

"Yeah I should probably find a place to hide out somewhere...if only I knew a place that I could hide out and they probably wouldn't want to..." Alvin paused and rubbed his chin thinking. His eyes suddenly lit up as inspiration hit him.

"I got it! I'll go to Vinnys!" Alvin shouted triumphantly. Jeanette looked at him in confusion.

"Your mothers house?"

 **Yep that's right next time it's Alvin and his mother. Well that was hot to write. Again any suggestions just leave them in the comments. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my other stories, anyone who wants to make some are more than welcome to do so. Also please review it is the only way for me to know that anyone is actually reading these stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this story. Had bigger things to take care of. Thank you for the patience. Review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or the long side. Whichever. Just hope that you all enjoyed the long stupid smutty ride. Sorry if anyone seems out of character just wanted to make Vinny...bitchy? Also they are all humans. Remember this.**

Alvin pulled his car up to the rather hidden house. It was far in the woods and surrounded on all sides by a dense forest. There was a small one person vegetable and flower garden. The nearest neighbor was around twenty minutes to a half hour away by car. The woods were dense and silent. You could not find a better place to hide out besides maybe a deserted island. He was worried that he was not going to be able to find it, and it made him nervous how ominous the clouds in the distance had become. Still he had gotten lucky and here he was.

He was at his mothers house. He was at Vinny's house. The perfect place to be if he didn't want to get found and just had to hide out for a few months.

Alvin took a deep breath. It was perfect. Simon and Theodore would never think to look for him here. And the girls said that they would be fine without him and join up with him later. He couldn't wait to get his booty call brides back. But until everything was actually finished with Jeanette and Eleanor's no good limp picked husbands...well Alvin just had to lie low for a little while until the heat finally died down.

"Alvin!" And that was another reason why the two of them wouldn't ever really show up. IOr even think to look for him here. There mother. True she put them up for adoption when they were younger, but he was one of the few people who decided to reconnect with her. He thought that that had been a mistake since...well...

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets once he saw Vinny come dancing out of her front door. She was only wearing her 'nature beads' as she called them. Acorns that were sewn into a necklace and worn. Otherwise she was completely naked. Her brown nipples cut through the air like arrow heads, her long brown hair was pulled back into a bun and her glasses were slightly crooked.

Alvin opened his arms for a hug which his smaller mother threw herself into. Alvin couldn't help but look down at the tight tanned bottom that was right at perfect grasping level. He had to remind himself that this was his mother and not one of his wives...that she would probably freak out a little if her oldest son just reached down and grabbed a couple of handfuls of her mouthwatering posterior.

Imagine his surprise when she pulled back and planted a big kiss to his lips. His eyes widened before closing and he decided that he might as well take advantage of the moment. True he had just fucked two really attractive women the other day, but a guy gets horny when he's been driving all day. And now a beautiful woman had just flung herself into his arms and initiated a kiss. So who was he to not grab her hips and dip her so far backwards that one of her legs had to stretch out luxuriously by his head and kick the air.

She had such pretty ankles, small and delicate like a birds wing. There were no tan lines. That must mean that this nudist thing wasn't a spur of the moment decision.

Sure when he first reached out to her and learned that she was a die hard pot smoking hippy he had been a little concerned. And when he had met her for the first time he had been appalled that she lived in a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. She didn't even have a phone service! But after visiting her a few times he found the entire situation quant. Not to mention that it made for a good place to hide out. Which was exactly what he was planning on doing.

Well what he was doing currently was slipping his mother the tongue. No one could judge him though, she was hot! Unbelievably hot. Her chocolate hair melted into her tanned skin perfectly, her breasts were big and brown and her nipples were as brown and eager as a couple of chocolate drops. Her tummy was thin and toned from a vegetarian diet and a lot of outdoor exercise...she liked dancing and yoga. Obviously. She had the perfect bottom, just a perfect resting place for him to rest his hands on, and a perfect little bush, it was in a perfect triangle shape. Her alluring sex even seemed to be peeking out at him and saying hello.

Next came her strong legs, with their tight calves that could hold up her thick thighs, she could crush a watermelon between them. She was a nearly perfect woman. Now if only she wasn't related to him...

Alvin finally broke the kiss and was pretty proud when he saw her actually lean forward and gum the air in an attempt to restart it. Nothing said good kisser like that.

"What are you doing out here?" She said breathless as a school girl and twirling her hair between her fingers. She looked him up and down appreciatively. He had grown up to be quite the young buck. tall and strong and drop dead handsome, and the confidence to know it.  
"What? I missed my mother." He said. She quirked and eyebrow and tried to fling out a hip to rest her hand on it. She however was stopped by his hands still resting possessively on her hips. She blushed and giggled again. He gave them a squeeze before actually removing his hands.

"And why don't I believe you?" She said teasingly. Alvin rubbed the back of his head and laughed.  
"Fine you got me. Can I stay here a few days? I need to lay low."  
"In trouble with the law again Alvie?" She said using his pet name. Alvin grinned and shook his head.  
"Family troubles."  
"Tell me inside." she said icily. Her mood changing the moment that he mentioned his brothers. While the two of them were on good terms she really couldn't stand how pushy her younger sons were. Not even bothering to visit her! and insisting that she move in with one of them! Just because she was technically a grandmother. Honestly just the nerve of the two of them.

Alvin followed his mother towards the front door. Admiring her pretty little booty as it bounced with each step. And he noticed the swing that she put into her hips, she wanted him to appreciate her body. So what if it was her son? She hadn't had a gentleman caller in too long. And she had the kind of body that she could flaunt wherever she wanted to flaunt it and to whoever she wanted to flaunt it to.

"Ah Ah." She said as she held up her hand at the front door and blocking Alvin's way by leaning on the doorjamb seductively. "Strip. No clothes in this house. We believe in au natural."

Alvin shrugged before eh began to unbutton his shirt and flung it behind him. His pants he played with the belt and caused his abs to ripple. She loved it and blushed heavily. If it was even possible her nipples stood out even more.

She was horny. Mind numbingly horny. She wanted to jump his bones right then and there...but she could control herself, she just didn't know for how much longer.

Alvin dropped his pants, they got hooked briefly on his chubby. A massive chubby it was too. It could very nearly be called a full erect penise on any other man. But on him...with those massive balls that almost looked as if they were straining full of baby batter thanks to him not even whacking it once today...it was mediocre at best. But the moment that blood actually would fill it up...any other guy would just wander away in embarrassment and shame while women would flock to him in droves.

Alvin posed for a few seconds in the dirt driveway and allowed his mother to admire his fully mature glorious body. She licked her lips without even realizing it. God Brittany was a lucky little slut for getting a hold of this dick! If Vinny had known how large he would get...well who knows?

Hell she remembered after giving birth to him how assertive he had been. Like an alpha wolf. He would crawl and take toys first and make the most noise and demand the most attention...she even had to say that his baby cock was the largest that she had ever seen. With a tiny vein in it already, it reminded her of an elephant trunk the way it roamed around even when he was so small he could fit in a bread box.

"You gonna let me in?" Alvin teased. She gasped and quickly let him enter. Alvin followed after her and when she turned sharply to go into the kitchen she heard a whistle cut through the air and felt a stinging slap to her ass. Alvin admired it as it bounced once or twice. She shrieked and jumped. Alvin was there to grab her in his arms and look at her in concern.  
"The door must have gotten me." She said as she pressed back against her large sons large chest. :"Right?" She said with a seductive glint in her eyes. Alvin chuckled and lead her to the wooden chairs.  
"Must have."

The two sat facing each other. Alvin felt his eyes dart between her own reflecting eyes and her beautiful brown nipples. God he wanted to latch onto one. Or one on Eleanor or Jeanette...those breeding sows were already breaking up with their limp dick husbands he could feel it.  
"What brings you down here?" She said as she pulled out a cookie reeking of weed from a small jar. Alvin took one and popped the entire thing into his mouth. She raised an eyebrow impressed. Alvin chewed twice before swallowing. Sure alcohol was more his thing but he liked getting a good buzz going. That was why he took another and then another. She copied him, not wanting to be outdone by her son of all people.

"I fell in love, fucked and impregnated Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Now Jean and Ellie need to divorce Simon and Theodore. I'm staying out here so that they don't snap and kill me." Vinny nodded her head as if this was totally normal.  
"Oh I also went to Vegas and eloped with all three..."  
"Nice. "Vinny said appreciably. Alvin raised an eyebrow impressed, out of all of her reactions he had not expected that.

"I mean you are the best of the best right?" She said. "No use denying that. Take whatever you want in life. That is my advice." Alvin nodded his head. The window darkened as dark clouds rolled over the sun and completely blocked it out.

"Oh looks like rain." Vinny said before squeaking as Alvin launched himself across the handmade wooden table and crashed their lips together. Their tongues instinctively dueled for dominance as he French kissed his mother before moving his hands up and down her body. His cock sprang up automatically at attention. Her nipples became hard little bullets and her breath came in hitches and joy filled gasps. Their bodies were acting like two automatic animals.

They were near an attractive person and that meant that they had to fuck right? It was only natural. The fact that they were blood related meant nothing to the two of them. Alvin moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed viciously as she brought her nails up to his chest and scratched him just enough for him to hiss and her tongue to get the dominant position. She rolled him over so that she was on top and he had to look up at her. She smiled down at her son and whipped some hair from her face and a bead of sweat dribbled down to her chin. He wiped it off and licked his thumb seductively.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since you first walked through that door." Alvin said with a grin.  
"I got all wet and horny when I saw you pull up." Vinny admitted before leaning down and kissing him hard on the lips again. He brought his thumbs up and tried to push her large hard as diamonds nipples back into her breasts. She merely giggled, once her 'girls' got going well there was really no stopping them.

"I hope that your wives show up. Show up and see you fucking your own mother. Fucking your own mother and joining in."  
"Then we can just be one big happy family. Welcome to the harem." Alvin said with a chortle. Vinny threw back her head and laughed.  
"I have no idea where this came from though." She said in appreciation as she reached behind her and grasped his cock and rubbed it appreciatively. It rested along the line of her ass crack and she got to feel the pre-cum form there before dribbling down and lubing up his cock. He didn't even have to touch it. It was like it was all automatic for him!

"My mate, the bum who sired you three? He had a tiny little pee-pee. But you...woohoo!" She said with a wolf whistle. Her glasses were starting to hang off of her ears and Alvin just removed them and threw them away. He liked seeing her face.  
"I guess that it all comes from your side of the family then." He said with a wolfish grin. She smiled again before jumping as thunder crashed above them. They looked out the rain streaked window at the outside world. The vegetable garden was now just one massive mud patch, the rain streamed down and lightning cracked overhead.  
"You ever fuck in a thunderstorm high out of your gourd?" She said with a smile. Alvin shook his head and followed eagerly after her as she jumped up and ran out the door laughing all the way.

Vinny threw her head back and whooped happily. She flung her hands up and did a little dance before she got tackled by Alvin into the mud. They rolled around kissing and laughing and rutting at each other. His hands going to in-between her legs and she trying to grasp his shaft. IT was like one enormous game of catch the cock.

The two finally came apart and looked at each other. They hugged, his hands on her big wide, strong, good baby birthing hips and her arms pressing into his chest. They looked at each other in all seriousness. She pressed a palm to his chest and left a hand print.  
"Mud lover." She said in all seriousness.  
Alvin reached down and pressed one to her own beautiful ample breasts.  
"Mud lover." He repeated. Then another crack of his wrist and another yelp from the slutty little mother in front of him as he spanked her butt nice and hard leaving a red hand print on each cheek and a muddy one on the newest hand print.  
"Those are mine now." He said with an excited and extremely horny grin.

"Well then." Vinny said as she turned away and dropped to her back in front of him. "Lets get to it." Alvin jumped and landed with his cock firmly sheathed inside of her. Vinny gasped at the suddenness and the violence at the fucking. She then shrieked in joy as he began to eagerly thrust himself in and out of her tight eager cunt. She had been doing enough exercise that she knew exactly which muscles would drive a man absolutely insane and cause him to cum in thirty seconds. She pulled one of the moves out then and there and began to count down. Expecting her beautiful sexually perfect son to coat her inside with his lovely pearl colored cum.

She got to zero and found that she was the one having an orgasm, using all of that pressure on his cock only made him even hornier. Alvin stood up to his full height and gazed down at his dazed mother. His cock glistening in the lighting strikes that peppered the forest all around them. He went back down and buried his face in her tits as he began to masterfully finger her eagerly grasping cunt. Her fingers ran through the mud that surrounded them. She picked out a carrot and bit it in half since she was clenching her teeth together so hard. She arched her back and squealed in pleasure as she had a second orgasm in as many seconds.

Alvin brought his hands out from her lovely aching cunt and sniffed them. He licked them playfully before rubbing them up and down his cock. He liked the lube that they made. Vinny was gasping in the mud. She didn't even recognize him anymore, she was covered in mud, he was covered in mud. The only thing clear was that neither had any sort of ending or beginning. They were just two enormous pools of pleasure.

She let him flip her onto her stomach and position her knees up under her. Her breasts took a bit of the impact but she also had to put her fists under her and try to push up. It was useless though. Her tongue lolled out in pleasure as he once again thrust deep inside of her. His cock was pushing the back of her womb out of shape and forcing it to accept it's new fate. His slit head was pushing right up against her inner walls, even better he was plugging her up so that there was no way air or semen or her own juices could escape. They only built up and coated his cock making it go even faster and faster. Alvin was determined. He was going to breed her.

It didn't matter that she was his mother, or that she was so much older then him. He was going to make her another mommy. Another mommy for his own army of brand new mommies with their children. His children. And she would just be another in a long line of them. He was determined about that.

"Here! IT! COOOOOMMMMEEEESSSS!" Alvin shouted to Vinny and the heavens that burst above them as he exploded deep inside of her. Vinny threw her head back and groaned as she orgasmed for a third time. The two lay there, arms wrapped around each other. They felt new, clean, purged, they had given into their deeper animal instincts and mated. And it had been earth shattering and glorious.

* * *

"Cool it." Alvin spoke down to his mother from where she lay and sucked lovingly at his testicles. Their daily blowjob sessions were at an end. An extra large minivan was driving up. And in it was a babble of assorted children, two maids that had been picked up in Las Vegas. And of course three very pregnant woman. Each one stepped from the minivan and waved to Alvin and Vinny. Vinny covered herself a little self-conscious that there were so many people around. Except of course her eyes widened when she saw that they were all also very much naked.

Alvin had called them and told them what to expect.

Brittany flounced over and kissed Alvin hard on the lips.  
"Mine." She said authoritatively as she grabbed a hold of his still erect cock and pumped it once.  
"I love you too dear." He said with a roll of his eyes. Jeanette was the next one to kiss him. She squeaked when he squeezed her rump appreciatively. God his missed that ass.

Eleanor's breasts gave a little loving squirt of milk onto his chest when he pressed against her. She giggled and quickly cupped underneath the leaking mammary's before she began to drink it down. Alvin smirked and looked down at their very pregnant bellies. The three quickly posed for his pleasure, leaning against each other, popping out their breasts and ass's. Smiling and licking their lips lovingly looking down at his swollen cock and balls.

"Maybe with four of us you will finally be satiated." Jeanette said hopefully. She didn't want to share him, but she also didn't want his crazed insane sex hurting her brand new baby. Almost full grown and right now kicking excitedly as it recognized it was close to it's daddy.  
"Doubtful." Alvin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Vinny as she waddled over. Her own very pregnant belly hindering her motions. She smiled at the three girls and lovingly cooed once she saw their bellies.  
"So many grandchildren. I am so lucky."  
"Her too?" Eleanor said in surprise. She didn't know Alvin was into older woman. Alvin nodded and smiled.  
"Well welcome to the harem then!" Eleanor said excitedly. Vinny blushed and kissed her on both cheeks in gratitude. Eleanor then grabbed her mother in laws face and planted one right on her lips and kissing her hard and lovingly.

Vinny gasped once she was free and grinned widely.  
"Whoa." she said smiling happily.  
"How did everything go?" Alvin asked Brittany who had walked over and began to instruct the children how to unpack the massively overloaded van. Alvin grasped her ass cheek and squeezed it lovingly and possessively. She wiggled her way deeper into his grin and smiled.  
"Pretty well. After we threatened to drag Simon's good name in the mud he gave us basically whatever we asked for. Theodore didn't know what was happening. The idiot. He asked if he could still see 'his' children. We told him sure for most of his and Simon's cash."  
"And?" Alvin said squeezing her ass. She smiled and turned rubbing her dripping wet and very turned on snatch against his tanned, toned, and hard as steel dick.  
"We conned them and wrote it up so that he would have to sue for custody and I don't think he can do complicated things like that."

"Good." Alvin said as he kissed her on the lips and waved to the children unloading the car.

He had everything he would ever want and more. An army of children. Four beautiful woman waiting on his beck and call, and a full nut sack eager to to unload at least twice in each of their hungry cunts tonight when the babies where in bed and it was strictly mommy and daddy time.

Yes life for Alvin was good. He reflected on this fact as Jeanette lifted one of her own tits to compare it to his mothers and the two laughing when they realized they had the same dark nipples, while Brittanys were a flesh tone and Eleanor's were bright pink.

Life was very very good.

 **Well like I said this is the last chapter for this story. I will try to update my other stories shortly. Please read and review them as well as I greatly appreciate that. Sorry that it took so long to update and that this chapter is sort of short but it delivered on everything I think I promised. Reread if you must, please read and review this and my other stories. Thank you.**

 **PS Any ideas for future stories PM me, or cartoons that I should get into. Need something to do with all this free time.**


End file.
